Dourados
by Denebola.de.Leao
Summary: Após saber o que houve com os cavaleiros de ouro, Atena decide que precisa ajudá-los.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Diálogo retirado do filme Prólogo do Céu.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Eles nunca haviam concentrado o cosmo como naquele momento.

Primeiro veio uma forte luz e depois a gigantesca explosão.

Fecharam os olhos.

Não sentiram dor. A única coisa que sentiram foi a sensação de dever cumprido. De que tudo ia dar certo.

"Os cavaleiros de bronze vão conseguir, temos certeza. Eles vão salvar Atena e a Terra."

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Eles abriram os olhos. Estavam em um lugar escuro.

A água abaixo de seus pés tremulava enquanto andavam.

Formas distorcidas apareceram ao redor deles.

- Cavaleiros de ouro, vocês são apenas almas sem corpos – disseram os deuses. - Mas isso não significa que nós os deuses, perdoamos os seus pecados.

- Somos cavaleiros de Atena – disse Shion. - Mesmo sem nossos corpos, mesmo tendo despertado a ira dos deuses ainda somos cavaleiros de Atena e sempre seremos. Dedicamos nossas vidas a Atena.

- Os cavaleiros de ouro são os mais poderosos entre todos os cavaleiros, mas ainda assim não passam de mortais – continuaram os deuses. - Suas almas serão condenadas. Como lição para a humanidade que continua traindo os deuses, suas almas ficarão seladas aqui. E não conhecerão a paz por toda a eternidade.

- Mesmo na morte nossas almas estão com Atena – disse Dohko. - Mesmo presos em sofrimento eterno nada mudará nossa decisão.

- Vocês podem nos selar aqui, mas outros seguirão o mesmo ideal em nosso lugar – completou Shion.

- Ainda que outros humanos sigam os seus passos, não serão páreos para os deuses. Mortais, sejam humildes perante os deuses.

Depois disso, eles foram engolidos pela escuridão.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Atena acordou assustada. Uma sensação horrível tomava conta de seu coração.

- Meus bravos cavaleiros! Então foi assim que aconteceu. Mas mesmo selados vocês continuam leais a mim! Obrigada.

Uma lágrima caiu sobre a mão de Atena.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa! – ela se levantou decidida. – Não posso permitir que fiquem presos assim. Eu vou libertar vocês.

Atena já sabia aonde ir e o que fazer.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- Minha irmãzinha, o que devo a honra de sua visita?

Um homem enorme e com o corpo cheio de fuligem saudou Atena. A oficina de Hefesto ficava no interior do Monte Etna, na Itália. Era um lugar quente, mas era ali que Hefesto se sentia bem.

- Como é bom ver você Hefesto, meu irmão! – disse Atena abraçando o deus. – Vim aqui pedir um favor. Você é o único que pode me ajudar.

- O que posso fazer por você?

- Lembra-se daquela vez, nos tempos mitológicos, quando eu e você criamos Pandora, a primeira mulher? – perguntou Atena.

- Claro que lembro, era uma bela mulher – disse Hefesto. – Mas o que isso tem haver com o seu pedido?

- Preciso de sua ajuda para recriar alguns seres humanos – disse Atena. – Meus cavaleiros de ouro que morreram para ajudar Seiya e os outros a ir para os Elíseos. Por favor, Hefesto. Você é o único que pode me ajudar.

- Mas Atena, as almas deles foram seladas pelos outros deuses – disse Hefesto.

- Irmão, eles eram fiéis a mim. Eles desafiaram os deuses para me salvar e para salvar a Terra. Eles não tiveram culpa, não tiveram escolha.

Hefesto começou a andar pela oficina de um lado para o outro. Ora ele colocava a mão no queixo, ora atrás das costas.

Ficou nisso alguns minutos. Até que parou e virou-se para Atena.

- Você quer que eu recrie doze cavaleiros de ouro?

- Bem, Hefesto, na verdade além dos doze que também gostaria que recriasse mais dois – Atena deu um leve sorriso envergonhado.

Hefesto sorriu.

- Tudo bem!

Atena correu para abraçá-lo.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Hefesto deu uma sonora gargalhada e abraçou sua irmãzinha com força.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Atena – chamou Hefesto. – Terminei.

Levou mais de um mês para Hefesto terminar os quatorze humanos, mas enfim ele terminou.

Atena o ajudara em todo o processo e assim tudo correu mais rápido.

Agora eles arrumavam os últimos detalhes.

- Nem sei como agradecer – disse Atena. – O que posso fazer por você?

- Isso não é necessário, irmã – disse Hefesto.

- Eles estão perfeitos – exclamou Atena. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Estão todos aí? – perguntou Hefesto. – São eles mesmos, quero dizer. Temo em ter feito algum errado.

- Deixe-me ver – disse Atena se aproximando dos corpos, todos em pé e enfileirados. – Esse é o Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus e Afrodite. E além deles Shion e Kanon. Estão todos aqui.

- O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Hefesto. – Eles ainda são cascas vazias.

- Vou levá-los ao nosso pai. Vou pedir para ele devolver as almas dos meus cavaleiros.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho sim – disse Atena. – Farei de tudo para conseguir. Vou levá-los agora até o Olimpo.

- Acho melhor eu ir com você – disse Hefesto apreensivo.

Em um piscar de olhos, Atena, Hefesto e os corpos dos quatorze cavaleiros já estavam em frente ao trono de Zeus, no Olimpo.

- Atena, - pode-se ouvir uma voz como trovão – pode-me dizer o que significa tudo isso?

E lá estava Zeus, sentado em seu trono no centro de um enorme salão. Seu semblante estava austero e isso indicava que ele não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquilo.

Outros deuses, curiosos para saberem por que Zeus estava irritado, começaram a surgir para sentarem em seus tronos.

- Meu grandioso pai, vim aqui lhe fazer um pedido – começou Atena.

- Pode me explicar porque trouxe esses corpos até aqui? – disse Zeus. – Atena, você está contrariando minhas ordens. Nós selamos as almas desses cavaleiros, eles desafiaram os deuses, nos traíram, foram contra nós. E agora você reconstruiu seus corpos.

Raios cortaram o céu e os sons dos trovões eram quase insuportáveis de se escutar.

- Pai, por favor, me deixe falar – disse Atena ficando na frente dos corpos. – É importante.

Os trovões cessaram imediatamente.

- Pode falar – consentiu Zeus.

- O senhor sabe que desde os tempos mitológicos eu tenho lutado ao lado de meus cavaleiros para proteger a Terra e que a cada duzentos anos uma nova Guerra Santa começa e sempre conseguimos acabar com ela.

- Sim, eu sei muito bem disso – disse Zeus.

- Meus cavaleiros nunca mediram esforços para vencer. Quantos já não queimaram seus cosmos até o infinito? Muitos. E alguns desses foram os cavaleiros que vocês selaram as almas. E por quê? Porque eles os desafiaram. Pois então saibam que fizeram isso em meu nome. Quantas vezes eu já estive lutando contra vocês? Várias, mas apenas meus cavaleiros sofreram as consequências. Por quê?

- Porque tinha que acontecer, tínhamos que punir alguém.

- Por que não puniram a mim?

- Porque você é minha filha, você é uma de nós. Atena, você e seus cavaleiros derrotaram meus irmãos! – exclamou Zeus. – Dois grandes, como eu! Poseidon ainda está trancado naquela ânfora e Hades, vocês o destruíram. Mas você sabe que isso vai continuar acontecendo. Isso não vai parar e novamente os humanos vão acabar se ferindo. Filha por que não desiste desses seres tão insignificantes?

- Não vou desistir! E mesmo que isso aconteça de novo eu vou lutar e vou deter Poseidon, Hades, qualquer um, humano ou deus, que queira acabar com a humanidade. E o senhor sabe que eu não estarei sozinha.

- Vejo que não conseguirei lhe fazer desistir desses humanos.

- Não conseguirá!

- Você veio aqui para me pedir que liberte as almas deles. Dê-me um bom motivo.

- Já dei muitos motivos, meu pai – disse Atena. – Mas eu tenho mais alguns. Os humanos não são perfeitos. Ninguém é. Todos erram. E eles erraram, foram punidos. Mas não mereciam sofrer tanto assim. Peço que lhes dê uma chance. Liberte as almas deles, permita que eles vivam mais uma vez.

- E caso outro deus se rebele contra o Santuário novamente? – perguntou Zeus. – Vocês vão resistir?

- Claro! Vamos defender nosso mundo, proteger quem amamos. Não vamos nos render.

Zeus deu um longo suspiro. Olhou para Atena, tão pequena em sua forma humana. Depois olhou para os corpos dos cavaleiros atrás dela. Eles realmente deram a vida por Atena.

"Peço que lhes dê uma chance." A voz de Atena ecoou em sua cabeça.

- Tudo bem – ele consentiu. – Eu libertarei as almas deles.

Os olhos da pequena deusa se encheram de lágrimas. Ela conseguira.

- Obrigada meu querido pai.

- Venha aqui, Atena! – Zeus abriu seus braços para receber a filha.

Atena o abraçou fortemente.

- Você já passou por tantas provações, filha. Se não fosse por esses cavaleiros...

Atena saiu do abraço de Zeus e foi se juntar novamente aos corpos.

- Vou libertar as almas, mas tem algumas condições.

- E quais são?

- Direi a eles.

Zeus pegou um de seus poderosos raios e acertou o chão no meio do salão onde estavam.

Um grande buraco se abriu. Parecia não ter fundo, não se via nada além da escuridão.

Então quatorze bolas douradas saíram de dentro do buraco, flutuaram até os corpos vazios e entraram pelas bocas dos cavaleiros.

Instantaneamente o buraco se fechou e o salão estava intacto de novo.

Os deuses olharam apreensivos para os corpos, esperando qualquer sinal de vida.

E então um a um, eles foram abrindo os olhos. Alguns se espreguiçaram, outros bocejaram. Era como se tivessem acabado de acordar de um longo sono.

Quando perceberam onde estavam, se assustaram e deram um passo atrás, olhando para todos os lados tentando encontrar alguém conhecido.

Shion foi o primeiro a achar.

- Ah! Atena que bom vê-la! Seiya e os outros conseguiram deter Hades – Shion correu até a deusa.

Os cavaleiros atrás dele se assustaram com o que viram.

- Dio santo! – exclamou Máscara da Morte.

- O que foi? – perguntou Shion virando para trás.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Estamos nus! – Aioros quase gritou. – Por que estamos nus?

- Eu sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa importante – Hefesto coçou a cabeça de leve. – Roupas.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Aldebaran. – Quem são essas pessoas nos tronos?

- São os deuses gregos – disse Shaka tentando esconder sua nudez com as mãos.

- Acalmem-se cavaleiros – disse Atena.

- Atena a última coisa que me lembro foi que selaram nossas almas – disse Mu. – Então de repente estávamos aqui, em nossos corpos, totalmente reconstruídos.

- E bota reconstruído! – exclamou Milo apalpando seu tórax. – Estou lisinho, olha só! Não tenho nenhuma marca de batalha, nenhuma cicatriz.

- Vocês pensaram em cada detalhe, hein – disse Máscara da Morte. – Fizeram tudo como era antes. Está até um pouco melhor.

- Sim – disse Hefesto. – Eu e Atena garantimos que seus corpos seriam exatamente iguais aos anteriores. Só que mais resistentes.

- Atena ajudou a reconstruir nossos corpos? – perguntou Shura. – Quero dizer, ela também botou a mão na massa, literalmente?

- Sim, eu ajudei – Atena sorriu um pouco envergonhada.

- Me sinto tão exposto – disse Aiolia com um ar de riso.

- Há quanto tempo estamos selados? – perguntou Dohko.

- Há algum tempo, mais de um mês – respondeu Atena.

- Mas parece que se passaram anos! – exclamou Afrodite.

- Para mim foi como se passasse apenas um dia – disse Camus.

- Mas como isso é possível? – perguntou Saga.

- Todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas homens – disse Atena. – Mas fiquem calmos.

- Nós os prendemos em um lugar onde o tempo e o espaço são distorcidos – explicou Zeus. – Para cada um de vocês o tempo passou de um jeito. Para alguns foi como anos, para outros dias, horas ou até mesmo segundos.

- Por que libertaram nossas almas? – perguntou Kanon.

- Porque Atena me pediu e eu aceitei seu pedido... – disse Zeus.

- Ah, obrigado Atena! Obrigado. – os cavaleiros começaram a agradecer ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas – continuou Zeus – é claro que tem algumas condições.

Os quatorze prenderam a respiração.

- Vocês desafiaram os deuses e nós selamos vocês, mas a pedido de minha filha eu os libertei. É claro que Atena quer vocês ao lado dela novamente, mas neste momento não passam de civis. Não há nenhum vestígio de cosmo em seus corpos.

- Vamos ficar assim para sempre? – perguntou Shion.

- Não. Mas vocês serão testados. Vocês só receberão de volta seus cosmos e suas armaduras de ouro se passarem no teste. Caso contrário, viverão como civis até o dia de suas mortes.

- Que tipo de teste será? – perguntou Dohko.

- Vocês vão servir aos deuses – disse Zeus.

Os deuses presentes se surpreenderam com o que Zeus dissera. Esses eram Hera, Apolo, Ártemis, Dioniso, Ares, Deméter, Hermes, Afrodite e Hefesto e Atena que já estavam ali antes.

- Servir? – os cavaleiros perguntaram.

- Exatamente. Vão trabalhar para nós durante uma semana. Obedecer a todas as nossas ordens, por mais impossíveis que elas pareçam. Não poderão falar com conhecidos nem fazer o que querem sem pedir permissão, não tentarão fugir nem nos desobedecer, caso contrário vamos selá-los de novo. Se aguentarem e sobreviverem durante uma semana poderão voltar ao Santuário e novamente vestir suas armaduras.

- Ahh... É... Poderemos escolher pra qual deus queremos trabalhar? – perguntou Máscara.

- Não. Eles escolherão. Mas, você Atena, não precisará escolher. Seus cavaleiros não terão contato com você durante esse teste. É para o bem deles.

- Sim, pai! – concordou Atena. – Mas vocês estão em dez e eles são quatorze. Alguns terão que ir juntos.

- Sei disso! Podem escolher quais cavaleiros querem para servi-los.

- Eu soube que Shion e Mu consertam armaduras muito bem – disse Hefesto. – Eu fico com eles.

- Ei, você garoto, Escorpião – chamou Dioniso. – Você tem cara de quem gosta de festa. Acho que você é capaz de aguentar as festas dionisíacas que pretendo realizar durante essa semana.

- E-eu acho que sim – Milo engoliu seco.

- Afrodite de Peixes é você que cria aquela Encomenda de Rosas belíssima? – perguntou Deméter.

- Sou eu – afirmou Afrodite.

- Então quero que me ajude. Estamos próximos a primavera e suas rosas serão de muita utilidade – disse a deusa.

- Claro! – sorriu Afrodite.

- Sagitário – chamou Ártemis – esteja ciente que não aceito homens em meu grupo de caçadoras, mas como meu pai quer que escolhamos um de vocês, farei uma exceção. Sei que você tem destreza com um arco, veremos então.

- Tudo bem – disse Aioros.

Subitamente Apolo se levantou de seu trono e passou a olhar um por um os cavaleiros que faltavam. Não somente os cavaleiros prenderam a respiração como também os outros deuses com exceção de Zeus.

Enfim Apolo parou.

- Dohko de Libra você é um homem muito sábio e eu admiro isso – disse o deus voltando ao seu trono. - Então tente passar no teste.

- Vou passar – Dohko se manteve sério.

- Shaka de Virgem eu soube de suas habilidades – disse Hermes. – Escolho você.

Shaka apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Oh, minha nossa! – exclamou Afrodite com sua voz cristalina. – Agora faltam poucos cavaleiros, mas eu já escolhi os meus. Vou ficar com os gêmeos. Estou realmente impressionada. Depois de Castor e Pólux nunca mais vi gêmeos tão belos, até hoje.

Saga e Kanon se entreolharam apreensivos. Não esperavam que Afrodite os escolhesse.

- Agora é minha vez! – gritou Ares. – Ouvi dizer que o cavaleiro de Câncer tem uma maneira muito peculiar de tratar suas vítimas. E a decoração de sua casa, realmente sanguinária. Você será grande ao meu lado e...

Como se fosse trazida pelo vento, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros apareceu no meio do salão.

- Desculpe pela intromissão Ares, mas eu também gostaria de escolher esse cavaleiro – disse a mulher.

- Perséfone? – Ares gritou novamente. – O que faz aqui? Devia estar cuidando do Inferno agora que seu marido não está lá.

- Meu pai, Zeus – disse Perséfone ignorando Ares – por favor, permita que eu escolha o cavaleiro de Câncer. Creio que será melhor para ele vir comigo do que com Ares.

- Isso é mentira! – disse Ares.

Máscara da Morte cutucou Aiolia que estava ao lado dele.

- Viu só, os deuses estão discutindo para ver quem fica comigo.

- Grande coisa! – Aiolia revirou os olhos.

- Ares – chamou Zeus -, sinto dizer, mas Perséfone está certa. Máscara da Morte estará melhor com ela.

- Obrigada – Perséfone sorriu.

- Tudo bem – Ares cruzou os braços. – Eu escolho outro. Já sei. Capricórnio é você que possui Excalibur. Em uma guerra, uma espada bem afiada tem um imenso valor.

- Claro – disse Shura.

- Zeus, faltam apenas você e Hera e ainda há três cavaleiros para escolher – disse uma voz feminina vinda de algum lugar. – Então eu poderia escolher um deles?

- Mas é claro, Héstia – disse Zeus.

Outra mulher apareceu no salão. Quando ela chegou os cavaleiros sentiram uma onda quente passando por seus corpos. Isso os deixou mais calmos.

- Eu escolho o cavaleiro de Aquário – disse Héstia.

- Eu vou escolher o grandalhão – disse Hera. – Aldebaran de Touro.

_Caramba,_pensou Aiolia, _vou__ser__escolhido__por__último!_

- Aiolia de Leão – chamou Zeus. – Seu Relâmpago de Plasma é muito interessante, mas ainda assim não se compara aos meus raios. Então vamos ver se você consegue servir a mim por uma semana.

- Sim – disse Aiolia.

Aiolia cutucou Máscara da Morte.

- Viu só, Zeus me escolheu!

- Grande coisa! – respondeu Máscara.

- Agora que todos foram escolhidos, espero que estejam prontos – continuou Zeus. – O teste começa amanhã.

- Boa sorte, cavaleiros de ouro! – disse Atena.

Depois disso, os quatorze não viram mais nada e caíram em um sono profundo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**1º dia da semana**

Ao abrir os olhos, Mu se viu deitado em um colchão de palha, ainda nu. O teto rochoso acima dele estava escurecido por fuligem. O ar era pesado e quente.

Mu se levantou e olhou em volta. Provavelmente estava dentro de uma caverna e aquele local, onde ele estava, devia ser um quarto, pois era cheio de camas. Camas enormes.

- Ah, Mu! Que bom que acordou.

Shion já estava acordado e vestido com uma camisa e calça de um pano grosso e bege claro, e nas mãos uma luva de couro que parecia ser bem resistente. Ele levou para Mu uma troca de roupas igual a dele, juntamente com um pão e um copo com água.

- Coma – ele disse. – Vai se sentir melhor. Depois vista logo a roupa.

- Mestre, como se sente? – perguntou Mu.

- Me sinto ótimo! – exclamou Shion. – Estou de volta em meu corpo de dezoito anos. Um corpo resistente, forte e belo. Não posso estar melhor.

- Que bom! – sorriu Mu.

Depois de vestido e alimentado, Mu foi até o lavatório. Passou uma água no rosto e se sentiu bem disposto.

- Venha – chamou Shion. – Temos trabalho.

- Estamos no Monte Etna? – perguntou Mu.

- Estamos – confirmou Shion. – Não sei exatamente que horas são, mas creio que ainda é muito cedo. Vê essas camas. São dos ciclopes que trabalham para Hefesto. Quando eu acordei, eles estavam indo para as forjas. Logo depois você acordou.

- Então acho melhor irmos também – disse Mu. – Não queremos decepcionar os deuses novamente.

- Concordo!

Ao saírem do quarto, os dois arianos se depararam com uma cena pela qual não esperavam. A oficina de Hefesto era de um tamanho quase monumental. Havia tantas forjas que o calor era insuportável. Pelos tetos havia espadas, escudos, armaduras penduradas. Nas paredes, penduradas em suportes, havia colares, pulseiras, as jóias mais espetaculares que alguém poderia ver.

Os ciclopes, com mais de dois metros de altura, trabalhavam cada um com algum objeto. Estavam tão concentrados que nem notaram quando Shion e Mu passaram por eles.

- Ah! Vocês estão aí – disse Hefesto vindo ao encontro deles.

- Estamos prontos para o trabalho – disse Shion.

- Ótimo! Temos muito o que fazer hoje. Ártemis me pediu um arco novo. Ares, nem sei como ele ainda tem coragem de me pedir algo, mas ele me pediu uma espada que nunca perde o fio e um escudo impenetrável. Afrodite me pediu um colar de pedras, mas isso eu mesmo posso fazer. E é claro, Zeus está precisando de novos raios. E acreditem, fazer um raio para Zeus é uma sensação que vocês vão querer experimentar.

- Eu a-acho que sim – gaguejou Mu diante do deus ferreiro.

Hefesto deu uma sonora gargalhada e indicou as forjas onde Shion e Mu trabalhariam durante aquela semana.

- Vamos ver o que vocês sabem fazer – disse Hefesto.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

O perfume de variadas flores e o crocitar de aves foi o que acordou Afrodite de Peixes. O dia já estava claro e fazia uma manhã belíssima.

Bem lentamente ele abriu os olhos e espreguiçou. Estava enrolado em lençóis de linho que cheiravam a rosas brancas.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou em volta. Estava em uma cabana pequena de madeira. Havia uma cama, uma mesa e duas cadeiras, um pequeno forno rústico e um banheiro. Tudo muito simples e limpo.

Uma túnica no estilo grego fora deixada sobre a mesa, juntamente com um pão, algumas frutas e água.

O cavaleiro se vestiu e se sentou à mesa para comer. Comeu algumas frutas com um sabor tão doce que ele queria mais, o pão parecia ter sido feito por uma ninfa com o trigo plantado por Deméter de tão saboroso que era.

De repente a deusa apareceu na cabana e se sentou na outra cadeira.

- Bom dia Afrodite – disse Deméter.

- Bom dia, senhora – ele respondeu.

- Essas serão suas acomodações durante essa semana – continuou a deusa. – Aqui não lhe faltará nada. Sempre que precisar terá comida e roupas limpas. Agora venha comigo.

Deméter se levantou e Afrodite a seguiu. Ela o levou para fora da cabana.

A cabana ficava na orla de uma floresta de frente para um campo florido. Todo tipo de flor podia ser encontrado ali. Era dali que vinha o cheiro de flores e quanto ao crocitar das aves, era dali que vinha o som também. Vários grous passeavam por entre as flores, ora alçavam voo ora pousavam.

- São minhas aves – disse Deméter. – São inofensivas.

- Foi a senhora que plantou esse jardim? – perguntou Afrodite abobalhado. – Minha Encomenda de Rosas não é nada comparada a isso.

- Não diga isso rapaz. Eu não teria escolhido você se suas rosas não me chamassem a atenção. Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você. Vim falar sobre o que vai fazer durante esses sete dias.

- Claro!

- A ninfas que me ajudam virão todos os dias aqui para cuidar do meu jardim e você vai ajudá-las – explicou a deusa. - Depois você vai com elas para buscar a oferenda que os moradores de um vilarejo próximo farão para mim. Eles pedem por uma boa estação, com colheita farta. E eles terão. Você não terá que sair dos arredores da floresta ou do jardim, a menos que eu peça.

- Entendo.

- Você terá sua hora de trabalho e sua hora de descanso. Mas é claro, o mais importante. Preciso de um jardim de rosas e quero que você o faça para mim. Pode começar hoje se quiser, trate bem dele. Se possível, quero ele pronto antes do final da semana.

- Mas sem meu cosmo eu não conseguirei – disse Afrodite. – Sem meu cosmo as rosas crescerão na velocidade normal.

- Eu sei – disse Deméter. – Por isso deixei sementes de rosas especiais na sua cabana. Poderá achá-las em cima da mesa. Com essas sementes as rosas crescerão rapidamente. Só quero que você cuide delas para que elas fiquem maravilhosas.

- Tudo bem – Afrodite sorriu. – Elas ficarão.

- Eu sei – Deméter também sorriu. – Eu saberei quando elas ficarem prontas e então virei pedir outro favor a você. Mas por enquanto é só isso. Em breve nos veremos novamente Afrodite de Peixes.

E com isso Deméter desapareceu deixando um leve aroma de narcisos.

Afrodite voltou para a cabana e como Deméter havia dito ele encontrou as sementes em cima da mesa. Eram sementes como quaisquer outras. O cavaleiro foi até o jardim para procurar o lugar ideal para plantar as rosas. Achou um espaço vazio atrás da cabana, próximo às árvores da floresta. Ali a terra era boa e úmida e as rosas estariam protegidas de qualquer força da natureza que pudessem destruí-las, como chuvas e ventos fortes.

O pisciano cavou alguns buracos no chão e colocou as sementes. Regou um pouco e ficou esperando. Talvez acontecesse algo. As rosas poderiam brotar de repente. Mas nada aconteceu. Então ele foi olhar o jardim. O local era bem calmo. Os únicos sons eram dos grous e do vento. Mas então...

Risadas chegaram ao ouvido de Afrodite. Risadas femininas. Formas curvilíneas começaram a sair da floresta. As ninfas, todas muito belas, estavam vestidas com túnicas brancas, algumas verdes e decorando os pulsos, tornozelos e os cabelos, pequenas flores. Elas vinham na direção de Afrodite.

- Os rapazes dariam qualquer coisa para estar aqui – Afrodite pensou nos outros cavaleiros.

- Olá! – uma delas acenou. – Você é o cavaleiro de Atena que vai nos ajudar durante essa semana? Deméter nos falou sobre você. Eu sou Rodeia, a ninfa das rosas e você?

A beleza da ninfa chamou a atenção de Afrodite. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e a pele clara. Os lábios eram vermelhos como uma rosa vermelha e os olhos profundamente verdes. Ela em si parecia uma rosa.

- Eu sou Afrodite.

- Muito prazer Afrodite – as ninfas disseram.

- Venha, temos muito o que fazer – disse Rodeia.

Afrodite as seguiu. Rodeia foi ao lado dele.

- Ninfa das rosas, você disse? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Isso mesmo – ela sorriu.

Aquele sorriso causou em Afrodite uma sensação que ele nunca sentira antes. "Que belo sorriso!" ele pensou. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Hoje não temos muito trabalho – ela continuou. – Vamos cuidar um pouco do jardim, plantar mais algumas plantas e colher algumas flores para Deméter, como ela pediu. Ela disse que o Olimpo anda meio sem vida, que está precisando de cor. Vamos escolher as flores mais bonitas. Depois disso, vamos até onde os moradores do vilarejo vão deixar a oferenda. E por hoje é só. Você está pronto?

- Sim, eu estou.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Depois de horas trabalhando nas forjas de Hefesto.

- Uma pausa para o almoço homens – gritou um dos ciclopes. – Porque aqui ninguém é de ferro.

O grito de aprovação dos outros ecoou nas paredes da caverna.

Shion e Mu seguiram os ciclopes que se juntaram numa espécie de cantina subterrânea. A comida foi servida, uma sopa reforçada e com grandes pedaços de carne. Pelo cheiro parecia bom.

- Ei, vocês dois – gritou um dos ciclopes do outro lado da cantina. – Irritaram os deuses e agora estão prestando serviço comunitário? – os que estavam em volta riram juntamente com ele – De grandes cavaleiros de Atena passaram a simples ferreiros.

Os ciclopes continuaram a rir. Um dos que estavam mais próximos foi na direção dos arianos e sentou junto a eles.

- Não ligue para eles – ele disse. – Estão aqui há muito tempo e pensam que são superiores. Meu nome é Brontes.

- Prazer Brontes – disse Shion. – E obrigado.

Brontes piscou o único olho em resposta.

- Você trabalha para Hefesto há quanto tempo? – perguntou Mu.

- Há alguns anos – Brontes respondeu. – E ao contrário do que ele disse – apontou para o ciclope que gritara – nós não somos simples ferreiros. Cada um aqui já fez coisas tão maravilhosas quanto as armaduras que vocês usavam.

- Com certeza fizeram – disse Shion.

Não disseram mais nada. Terminaram de comer e voltaram ao trabalho.

- Shion, Mu, venham aqui – chamou Hefesto.

Eles foram atrás. Hefesto parou em frente a maior forja que havia na oficina. Ela parecia ser alimentada por relâmpagos em vez de fogo, a luz que vinha dela era tão forte que os olhos humanos não conseguiam olhar diretamente para ela.

- Vocês forjarão os raios aqui – disse o deus. – Podem começar agora. Eu vou orientá-los apenas uma vez, depois farão sozinhos.

- Sim – responderam.

- Coloquem essas luvas especiais e esses óculos – disse ele entregando luvas grossas que iam até o cotovelo, feita de uma espécie de borracha bem resistente e óculos bem escuros. – Sem elas, vocês devem imaginar o que acontecerá com vocês e os óculos é para conseguirem olhar diretamente para a forja. – Os arianos tiraram as luvas de couro e colocaram as luvas de borracha e os óculos, estes faziam com que eles enxergassem a forja normalmente, como se nenhuma luz viesse dela.

- Esses instrumentos – ele apontou para martelos, tenazes, bigornas, entre outros – também são especialmente para moldar os raios. No começo será complicado, mas logo vão pegar o jeito. Tomem cuidado, não deixe o raio encostar em nenhuma parte do seu corpo, somente na luva, entendido?

- Entendido.

- Ótimo! – continuou Hefesto. - Podem começar. Vamos lá, com muito cuidado coloquem a mão dentro da forja, assim mesmo, procurem por um relâmpago e o puxem para fora bem devagar. – Eles fizeram. - Muito bem! Agora o coloquem sobre a bigorna e peguem aquele martelo maior ali. Esse mesmo! Agora comecem a moldá-lo. Batam com força. Vão sair algumas faíscas, mas não se preocupem isso é normal. Calma, calma, não tão forte Mu. É! Assim está melhor. Batam com o martelo até o relâmpago ficar um pouco cilíndrico.

- Por que cilíndrico? – perguntou Shion interessado.

- Assim toda a energia vai ficar "presa" como se estivesse encapsulada – explicou. – Assim quando o raio for usado a descarga de energia será direta e não irá dispersar em outras direções. Continuem a bater mais um pouco. Está quase bom. Mais, mais. Isso, agora está bom. Agora peguem o martelo menor e batam apenas nas pontas até elas afinarem. Não é necessário que seja perfeito, desde que tenha uma ponta nas duas extremidades está bom.

Eles continuaram martelando até acharem que estava bom.

- Deixe-me ver como está? – perguntou Hefesto pegando os dois raios prontos.

O deus os segurou de modo que pudesse sentir o peso, testou as pontas com os dedos e deu um breve sorriso.

- Devo dizer que para iniciantes, este raio está muito bom.

- Obrigado, senhor Hefesto – disseram.

- Agora que já sabem como fazer, continuem – ele disse. – Não tenham presa, façam calmamente.

Depois disso, Hefesto se afastou. Shion e Mu continuaram com o trabalho, melhorando suas habilidades a cada raio feito.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Já era tarde e Afrodite seguia as ninfas até o local onde os moradores do vilarejo deixavam as oferendas para Deméter.

Pelo caminho as ninfas cantavam, dançavam, colhiam flores, paravam para acariciar os animais da floresta e o cavaleiro ia atrás apenas observando.

Rodeia guiava o grupo. Hora e outra ela olhava para trás e sorria para Afrodite que sempre retribuía. Durante todo o dia, enquanto estavam no jardim ela tentava chamar a atenção do pisciano e sempre conseguia.

Aquela ninfa o deixava intrigado. Nunca mulher alguma o deixara assim. Por que justo ela? Por que justo agora? As perguntas ecoavam na cabeça de Afrodite.

Enfim chegaram ao local da oferenda, uma clareira no centro da floresta. As ninfas e o cavaleiro se esconderam atrás das árvores enquanto as pessoas deixavam as variadas frutas, grãos, legumes, entre outros. Os aldeões fizeram seus pedidos e clamaram à Deméter por uma boa colheita naquela estação.

Depois que eles já estavam bem longe, as ninfas entraram na clareira para recolher as oferendas. Afrodite imaginava que elas pegariam a oferenda e levariam a outro lugar. Mas em vez disso, elas começaram a dançar em volta da oferenda balançando os braços levemente. Uma brisa suave passou por eles fazendo o cheiro das frutas e legumes aumentarem.

As árvores em volta da clareira pareciam balançar no mesmo ritmo que as ninfas dançavam. Elas aumentaram o ritmo e a brisa suave se tornou um vento forte. A oferenda começou a se elevar do chão e a girar rapidamente. E então a oferenda se transformou em pétalas e subiu aos céus levada pelo vento. As ninfas pararam de dançar e tudo se acalmou.

Afrodite observou a tudo boquiaberto. Isso era uma coisa que não se via todo dia. As ninfas então se viraram para voltar ao jardim.

- Isso foi incrível! – exclamou Afrodite.

- Sinta-se honrado – disse uma das ninfas. – É o primeiro a ver isso.

Novamente eles se embrenharam na floresta, que agora já estava bem escura. A ninfa Rodeia foi a última a sair da clareira para verificar se não tinham deixado nada para trás. Quando ela saiu, correu para alcançar Afrodite, que novamente ia por último no grupo.

- O que achou? – ela perguntou.

- Você dança maravilhosamente – ele respondeu.

- Obrigada.

Afrodite a fez parar. Segurou uma das mãos da ninfa e tocou de leve o rosto dela. Era tão suave quanto uma pétala de rosa.

- Sabe, eu... – ele começou a dizer.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Não é nada – ele suspirou, soltou a mão dela e continuou a andar.

- No momento certo você conseguirá me dizer – ela continuou ao lado dele.

Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao jardim.

- Até mais Afrodite – Rodeia se despediu.

- Até mais.

Assim ela foi embora junto com as outras ninfas, desaparecendo por entre as árvores. Afrodite ficou sozinho, ali no jardim. Foi até onde plantara as rosas e teve uma surpresa.

Elas já haviam brotado. E se continuassem nesse ritmo provavelmente ficariam prontas até o fim da semana. O cavaleiro se sentiu melhor depois disso. E voltou para a cabana.

Tomou um longo banho e comeu alguma coisa. Depois foi se deitar.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Depois de se lavarem e comerem o jantar, Shion e Mu foram para o dormitório. Estavam muito cansados após tanto trabalharem. Suas mãos ardiam. Por mais que usassem aquela luva, as dores nas mãos eram inevitáveis, pois mesmo com as luvas era possível sentir a energia dos raios passando por entre os dedos.

Deitaram em suas camas e enfim relaxaram o corpo.

- O que achou desse primeiro dia de trabalho, Mu?

- Mestre, é bem cansativo – respondeu Mu. – Só de pensar no que vamos enfrentar amanhã, sinto uma saudade tão grande de consertar armaduras.

Shion riu.

- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca – ele disse.

Os dois deram risadas. Continuaram conversando sobre o Santuário, sobre armaduras, sobre golpes e sobre Atena até os ciclopes chegarem ao dormitório. Então eles se ajeitaram na cama e logo caíram no sono.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- Que noite terrível!

Afrodite não conseguia dormir. Ele virava de um lado para o outro tentando achar uma posição agradável, mas mesmo assim não adiantava.

Começou a lembrar da época em que estava no Santuário. De tudo o que tinha feito. Das atitudes erradas que acabaram causando sua morte. Agora ele recomeçaria sua vida. Não cometeria mais nenhum ato cruel. Só lutaria a favor da justiça, do amor, pelos seus amigos e principalmente por Atena.

Uma leve fragrância de rosas o despertou de seus devaneios. Ele podia ouvir passos leves vindo em direção a cabana. Ele levantou da cama e olhou pela janela. Uma mulher atravessava o jardim. A luz da lua não a iluminava muito bem, mas pela silhueta Afrodite adivinhou quem era.

Ele abriu a porta e esperou Rodeia chegar à cabana.

- Não consegue dormir? – ela perguntou.

- Não.

- Eu também não estava conseguindo – ela disse. – Posso lhe fazer companhia?

- Claro.

Ele deu espaço para ela entrar e assim ele pode vê-la melhor.

Ela estava descalça e usava uma leve túnica verde clara. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos. Seu rosto estava levemente corado, seus lábios vermelhos prenderam a atenção de Afrodite.

- Você é linda! – ele sussurrou.

Ela segurou o rosto do cavaleiro com as duas mãos, ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo e tocou seus lábios levemente nos dele.

Afrodite a segurou pela cintura e a beijou singelamente, provando os lábios doces. Ele a abraçou, sentindo cada curva daquele corpo delicado. Rodeia retribuiu o abraço.

Aquela não seria mais uma noite terrível.

**Continua...**

_**Nota:**_

_Desculpa pela demora para postar esse capitulo, mas agora que as férias acabaram está um pouco difícil escrever._

_Eu agradeço pelos elogios e pelas dicas que me mandaram. Por isso tentei melhorar minha escrita. Vou tentar me superar a cada capítulo._

_Quanto a este capítulo tenho algumas observações._

_Não sei ao certo quanto ao modo que Hefesto fazia os raios para Zeus e nem como as oferendas eram entregues a Deméter, inventei tudo._

_E quanto a Afrodite, quis escrevê-lo nessa história apenas como um homem muito vaidoso. Sei que cada um tem sua visão do cavaleiro de Peixes e esperam que não fiquem decepcionados com a minha visão nessa história._

_Isso é tudo._

_Beijo e até o próximo capitulo._


	4. Capítulo 3

**2º dia da semana**

Quando Ares disse que uma espada afiada tem um grande valor em uma guerra, Shura pensou que ele estava se referindo à Excalibur, só então lembrou que sem seu cosmo não poderia usá-la.

No primeiro dia, ao acordar no templo de Ares em Esparta, Shura encontrou em seu quarto uma espada de bronze forjada ao estilo grego. Era uma espada curta, mas bem afiada.

Shura nunca havia usado uma espada de verdade, mas não devia ser tão difícil. Tentou alguns golpes e cortou uma cadeira ao meio e um pedaço da cama.

Passou o primeiro dia inteiro treinando junto a outros guerreiros espartanos. Ficou impressionado com a quantidade de jovens. Esses eram tão novos quanto os cavaleiros de bronze.

Ares o chamava hora e outra para ver como estava sua desenvoltura com a espada. E Shura estava muito bem. Para ele não parecia tão complicado, talvez por estar acostumado a usar Excalibur.

No segundo dia, Shura foi fazer o desjejum junto com os outros. Os jovens guerreiros o rodeavam e pediam para ele contar como fora sua vida como cavaleiro. Eles ouviam tudo atentamente.

Depois que terminou de comer, Shura seguiu para o campo de treinamento. Na entrada do campo, ele esbarrou de leve em um cara de dois metros. O homem o empurrou e o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Vê por onde anda! – ele gritou. – Se não eu esmago seus ossos até eles virarem pó.

- Não foi minha intenção esbarrar em você – Shura tentou se desculpar.

- Não importa qual foi a sua intenção – continuou o homem. – Chegou aqui ontem e já acha que é o dono do lugar? É melhor ficar na sua!

- Mas eu... – disse Shura.

O homem deu às costas e se afastou. Shura ficou engasgado no meio da frase. O que dizer num momento como esse? Então ele continuou seu caminho.

Depois de meia hora de treinamento o capricorniano parou, sentou-se em um canto e ficou observando. Aqueles homens pareciam viver para lutar, em seus rostos eles levavam o pesar, pois sabiam que morreriam precocemente em uma guerra. Não possuíam ideais, apenas serviam a Ares.

Ele nem percebeu quando um garoto veio até ele. O garoto o cutucou para que Shura percebesse sua presença.

- Senhor Ares me mandou entregar isso – ele estendeu um pedaço de papel. – Disse que é urgente.

Shura pegou o bilhete e leu. Nele dizia que Ares o esperava na arena de guerra, que era para ele ir armado e preparado para uma luta.

- Ares quer que eu lute? – perguntou inconformado. – Eu fiz algo de errado?

- Não, senhor – disse o garoto. – Toda semana fazemos torneios para eleger o melhor guerreiro. Se o senhor Ares o escolheu é porque acha que você tem grande potencial e pode ganhar a luta.

- Então é pra valer! – ele disse. – Não é só um treinamento.

- Isso mesmo senhor – confirmou o menino. – Tenho ordens para lhe dar uma armadura e uma espada de qualidade. Venha comigo.

Depois de armado Shura foi à arena, um pouco tenso por causa da luta de última hora, mas sem hesitar.

Chegando ao local, se viu dentro de uma réplica do Coliseu. A arquibancada já estava lotada de guerreiros de Ares e sentado no lugar onde melhor se viam as lutas estava o deus.

- Cavaleiro, ontem vi o quão bom você é em esgrima – disse Ares. – Por isso quero que você mostre a todos essa habilidade. Lutará com alguém que está no mesmo nível que você. Foi um pouco de última hora, mas sei que é capaz. Mas caso não seja... Bom, isso veremos depois. Você está pronto?

- Eu acho que sim – disse Shura.

- Então que entre o adversário! – gritou Ares.

Por uma das portas laterais saiu um homem de dois metros, com pernas e braços musculosos. Era o homem em que Shura esbarrara mais cedo naquele dia. Em seu rosto estava expressa a raiva e apenas isso.

- Eu vou acabar com você! – ele disse.

Shura engoliu em seco.

- Que comece a luta! – gritou Ares entre risos.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

O sol nem havia nascido e Saga andava despreocupado pelo jardim do palácio de Afrodite.

Ele não conseguira dormir muito bem. Revirou-se na cama a noite toda por causa dos sonhos nada inocentes que tivera.

Desde que acordara naquele castelo no dia anterior, ele não conseguia se concentrar direito. Ele e Kanon seriam os "seguranças particulares" de Afrodite durante aquela semana, mas até aquele momento não haviam feito nada, já que Afrodite não saíra do palácio.

Por onde quer que eles andassem no palácio encontravam pinturas, estátuas. Tudo ali lembrava Afrodite. E a deusa estava sempre perambulando pelos corredores, contagiando tudo e a todos com sua beleza.

Saga deitou-se em um banco e olhou para o céu. As estrelas ainda brilhavam. Elas piscavam alegremente.

Nem mesmo isso conseguiu captar a atenção do cavaleiro. Sua mente estava totalmente concentrada na belíssima deusa que agora dormia tranquilamente.

- Por que isso foi acontecer justo comigo? – indagou Saga.

Os olhos do geminiano se fecharam lentamente e enfim ele dormiu.

Parecia mal ter passado um minuto e ele acordou quando alguém sacudiu seu ombro.

- Ei, Saga! – ele escutou a voz de Kanon. – Acorda irmão! O que está fazendo aqui fora? Não encontrei você no quarto.

- O quê? – Saga perguntou sem entender. – Eu saí pra dar uma caminhada, não faz nem dez minutos.

- Já faz meia hora que eu estou acordado e acredite você não estava no quarto – Kanon ajudou o irmão a se sentar. – Você está horrível!

- Que horas são?

- Oito horas.

- Oito horas! – exclamou Saga. – Eu fiquei aqui fora tanto tempo assim? Ainda era noite quando vim pra cá!

- Se você diz – Kanon deu de ombros. – Olha, agora que eu achei você vou fazer as minhas coisas. Quanto a você, arrume-se e depois coma algo. Você não parece nada bem.

- Tá certo!

Kanon deixou Saga novamente sozinho. Saga tentou se ajeitar um pouco. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido por ter dormido no banco duro. Ele foi até uma fonte e passou uma água no rosto depois foi se alongar.

Quando estava quase terminando alguém entrou no jardim. Saga parou para olhar. Era uma mulher de beleza ímpar. Cabelos de tom mel, olhos incrivelmente azuis, como o céu, a pele clara, os traços perfeitos, o sorriso cativante e as curvas do corpo bem delineadas pelo vestido fino e longo.

- Afrodite – disse Saga se ajoelhando e abaixando o rosto para evitar olhá-la.

- Saga, não é? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, senhora.

- Levante-se, quero conversar com você.

- Eu... eu fiz algo errado? – preocupou-se Saga.

- Não que eu saiba, mas não é isso – Afrodite riu. – Quero conversar com você casualmente. Percebi que desde ontem você anda meio distante.

Saga se levantou ainda sem olhá-la.

- Não está sendo servido devidamente? Está lhe faltando alguma coisa? Pode me dizer. Não quero que os outros pensem que não sou uma boa anfitriã.

- Não é isso, senhora – disse Saga. – Eu só estava... pensando.

- Pensando em quê?

- Pensando... hum... no Santuário. É isso.

- No Santuário... – disse Afrodite pensativa. – Você tem boas lembranças de lá?

- Boas lembranças – repetiu Saga.

Não, ele não tinha boas lembranças do Santuário. As lembranças mais marcantes que ele trazia de lá era das duas vezes que tentara matar Atena. Como ele fora capaz disso?

- S-sim – ele gaguejou. – Tenho boas... lembranças.

Afrodite andou calmamente pelo jardim e foi se sentar no banco em que Saga dormira aquela noite.

- É verdade? – ela parecia não acreditar. – Conte-me alguma.

Ela apontou o lugar ao lado dela no banco, pedindo para Saga se sentar. Ele então se sentou.

- Eu... eu vou contar sim – ele disse. – Hum, eu...

Afrodite começou a rir.

- Saga, Saga – ela disse. – Vejo que está mentindo. Está tudo bem. Não vou julgar você pelos seus atos. Eu compreendo.

Saga respirou aliviado.

- Obrigado, senhora!

- No tempo em que você estava no Santuário você teve alguma namorada? – perguntou Afrodite.

O geminiano quase engasgou. Pergunta soara para Saga como se tivesse sido feita pela mãe dele.

- Ahn... Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso, em namoradas, quando eu estava no Santuário. Eu treinava constantemente para conseguir minha armadura e não pensava em outra coisa.

- Que pena! Uma namorada teria feito muito bem a você durante esse tempo.

- Não posso discordar da deusa do amor. Não é mesmo?

Saga olhou ternamente para Afrodite. A deusa sorriu ao perceber o olhar do cavaleiro.

- Por que me olha assim, Saga? O que se passa aí dentro?

Ela tocou o peito de Saga no lugar onde ficava o coração. Ele estremeceu ao toque de Afrodite. Ela percebendo o que causara a ele, afastou a mão e se levantou.

- Tenho um serviço para você hoje – disse Afrodite. – Preciso ir ao Olimpo e quero que me acompanhe. Apenas você. Entendeu?

- Claro, mas porque não Kanon? – perguntou Saga.

- Seu irmão tem outros planos em mente para hoje! – ela disse. – Não quero atrapalhá-lo.

- Tudo bem.

- Me encontre aqui daqui duas horas. Ficarei esperando.

Ela sorriu brevemente e depois se afastou. Saga ficou observando Afrodite até ela sair de seu campo de visão.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- Que comece a luta!

Shura mal teve tempo para pensar e o grandalhão já vinha para cima dele.

A velocidade com que ele corria era anormal para o tamanho dele.

Ele teve apenas um segundo para desviar antes que sua cabeça fosse cortada.

Shura resolveu contra-atacar. Avançou para o homem.

Este defendeu facilmente com apenas uma mão.

Os gritos ecoavam por toda a arena. Gritos de incentivo e também vaias.

- ACABA COM ELE BIANOR! – alguém gritou.

Bianor? Esse era o nome do cara enorme ou acabaram de inventar um apelido para Shura!

- Sim! – exclamou Bianor. – Vou vencê-lo bem rápido!

Os golpes que Bianor desferia contra Shura eram rápidos e fortes. Mas Shura também era rápido e conseguiu defender todos os ataques.

"Um homem desse tamanho deve ter algum ponto fraco" – pensou Shura. – "Mas qual será?"

Não demorou muito para Shura perceber. Durante os ataques Bianor começou a ficar ofegante. Ele estava cansando muito rápido.

O capricorniano atacou ferozmente, deixando Bianor irritado. Quando o grandalhão veio novamente pra cima dele, Shura correu para trás de Bianor.

Quando Bianor se virou para procurar Shura, este mudou de lugar de novo.

- Não fuja igual a um coelhinho assustado! – gritou Bianor. – Fique parado e me enfrente como um homem.

- Se quer me enfrentar, então tente me acompanhar! – Shura gritou de volta.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Maldito.

Para provocar mais ainda, Shura batia com o lado da espada nas costas ou nas pernas de Bianor.

Para confundir Shura, Bianor deu uma finta e o capricorniano foi parar na frente dele.

Shura golpeou Bianor o mais rápido que conseguiu. A espada acertou o braço esquerdo do guerreiro, deixando um corte não muito fundo. Bianor também golpeou e cortou de leve a bochecha de Shura.

Eles estavam em pé de igualdade. Era impossível dizer qual dos dois era o mais forte.

Mas o capricorniano alcançara seu objetivo enquanto tentava irritar Bianor, mudando de lugar. Isso o deixara cansado e seus movimentos começaram a ficar lentos. Quanto a Shura, ele estava perfeitamente bem.

Bianor já não aguentava ficar em pé. Ele ofegava, ofegava e ofegava. Ele então parou.

Shura foi até ele e o encarou.

- Já desistiu?

- Não brinque comigo! – disse Bianor. – Lute de verdade. Isso não é brincadeira.

- Então lute!

Bianor avançou para Shura. As espadas se chocaram fortemente. O capricorniano sentiu o braço do oponente fraquejar após esse golpe. Ele então prendeu sua espada na de Bianor e a jogou para o outro lado da arena.

Bianor caiu no chão de joelhos.

As pessoas que estavam assistindo ficaram em total silêncio. Ares levantou-se e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Muito bom, realmente muito bom! – ele aplaudiu. – Estou impressionado com sua força, sua técnica, Shura! Eu sinceramente não esperava que você fosse ganhar essa luta. Subestimei você.

Shura não sabia se agradecia pelos elogios ou se ficava em silêncio pela sinceridade de Ares.

- Há tempos que eu não me divertia assim – ele continuou. – Estou admirado com seu jeito de lutar. Talvez eu permita que lute todos os dias até o resto da semana, para o meu entretenimento.

"Isso está indo de mal a pior" pensou Shura.

A esta altura, Bianor começou a tremer ao lado de Shura e o capricorniano não conseguia entender o motivo.

- Bianor – Ares aumentou seu tom de voz. – Você sabe que aqui, apenas os guerreiros mais fortes podem permanecer. Aqui não há lugar para os fracos.

- S-s-sim, senhor Ares – gaguejou Bianor.

- Então você sabe qual fim lhe aguarda.

Bianor começou a tremer descontroladamente. Se Shura não o conhecesse podia jurar que Bianor era uma criança que crescera sem parar e que soluçava, tremia e chorava de medo de algo assustador.

Bianor se virou para Shura ainda de joelhos e abaixou lentamente a cabeça. Shura não deixou de notar uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto do guerreiro.

Shura ficou sem saber o que fazer. Todos nas arquibancadas o olhavam esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Mas o quê? O que eles estavam esperando?

- Por que está demorando tanto Shura? - perguntou Ares que parecia inquieto. – Está com algum problema?

- Ahh! Por acaso eu devo fazer alguma coisa e não estou sabendo disso? – perguntou Shura. – Isso é só um duelo casual não é mesmo? Me disseram que era só para escolher o melhor guerreiro.

- E é! E no final de cada batalha o guerreiro vencedor arranca a cabeça do perdedor. O corpo depois será arrastado por toda a cidade para mostrar a todos o destino de um perdedor.

Shura sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro dele. Aquilo era inaceitável. Tentou se acalmar e reverter a situação.

- Desculpe, mas não curto muito essa história de cortar cabeças. Deixo isso pro meu parceiro Máscara da Morte.

O rosto de Ares se contorceu de raiva.

- FAÇA! – ele gritou.

- NÃO! Não vou fazer. Eu quero recomeçar minha vida como cavaleiro de uma maneira melhor. Não quero recomeçar já matando alguém que não merece morrer.

- Sou eu que dou as ordens e vocês obedecem – disse Ares.

- Não vou matá-lo – disse Shura. – Se Bianor perdeu essa batalha, não foi porque é fraco, mas talvez porque não estava bem preparado para enfrentar um adversário com o mesmo nível que ele. Ares se continuar matando todos os guerreiros que julga serem fracos, daqui alguns anos não haverá nem cem homens lutando em seu exército.

Ares parecia estar engasgado.

- Dê uma chance a esses homens – continuou Shura. – Dê uma chance para eles treinarem mais, tentar lutar mais uma vez, para se tornarem guerreiros melhores.

Ares não respondeu. Continuou a olhar atônito para Shura.

- Dê uma chance – Shura pediu.

O deus enfim se mexeu deu um breve sorriso e falou:

- Talvez eu esteja de bom humor hoje ou talvez eu esteja ficando louco, mas não quero ter apenas cem homens no meu exército. Darei uma chance, mas não perca de novo Bianor.

- Sim senhor Ares – Bianor chorava de alívio e alegria.

Todos na arena começaram a gritar. Pulavam, cantavam. Aqueles homens sem dúvida estavam felizes por estarem livres de uma morte precoce.

Shura sorridente virou para Bianor e estendeu a mão para ele. Ele assustou-se com esse ato repentino, mas segurou a mão do capricorniano. Shura o ajudou a levantar.

- Eu... – Bianor começou a dizer.

- Tudo bem grandalhão! – Shura deu duas batidinhas no ombro de Bianor e depois saiu da arena.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- Este é um belo lugar, não é? – foi o que Afrodite disse quando chegaram ao Olimpo.

- É sim – concordou Saga. – É maravilhoso.

Não havia como descrever o que Saga estava vendo lá no alto, mas ele não conseguiria esquecer a grandeza que era o Olimpo.

Os dois entraram e caminharam por vários corredores enormes e belos. O geminiano não disse uma palavra, assim como Afrodite.

Depois de muito andarem, Afrodite parou ao lado de uma porta gigantesca.

- Preciso resolver algumas coisas – ela disse calmamente. – Vou demorar um pouco, enquanto isso fique a vontade, depois me encontre aqui novamente.

- Sim, senhora! – disse Saga.

Afrodite sorriu e entrou na sala.

Saga resolveu andar pelo lugar para passar o tempo. Foi guardando mentalmente o caminho por onde andava, para que depois voltasse no mesmo lugar.

Passou por jardins, salas vazias, salas cheias de esculturas, quartos, bibliotecas, tudo o que se possa imaginar.

Depois de andar durante um bom tempo, Saga se sentou no banco de um jardim que encontrara. A vista do jardim dava de frente para um grande corredor que a todo instante passava alguém.

Em um momento passou Aiolia todo sorridente trazendo às costas uma aljava de borracha reforçada. Ele acenou alegremente para Saga, que retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Outra hora passou Aldebaran, que acenou mais animado que Aiolia. Este levava um buque de flores belíssimo nos braços.

Era bom ver pessoas conhecidas, mesmo que de longe. Era bom ver que seus amigos estavam felizes.

Então seu pensamento voltou para Afrodite. O que ela estaria fazendo agora?

Ele então decidiu voltar para onde a havia deixado.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Enquanto isso no palácio de Afrodite, Kanon observava silenciosamente uma das Graças que passeava pelo jardim.

Eufrosina era ela, a personificação da alegria. Seu sorriso cativante encantara Kanon desde o momento que ele a vira pela primeira vez. E desde aquele momento, o geminiano tentava se aproximar dela, mas sempre havia obstáculos.

Mas agora, o palácio estava vazio, ele estava sozinho com Eufrosina. Saga e Afrodite foram até o Olimpo e as outras duas Graças também haviam saído. Essa era a chance dele.

- Olá – disse Kanon saindo de seu esconderijo. – Está um belo dia, não?

- Ahh! Eu não sabia que estava aí – ela exclamou.

- Assustei você? – perguntou Kanon se aproximando.

- Um pouco, mas está tudo bem – ela sorriu.

Isso encorajou Kanon mais ainda.

- Você tem me observado desde que chegou aqui, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, eu... eu... – gaguejou o geminiano. – C-como sabe?

- Você não é o único que tem feito isso – ela disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Você estava me... – Kanon começou a dizer.

- Eu não resisti – disse Eufrosina. – Você mexeu um pouco comigo.

- Tem certeza que era eu quem você estava observando? – perguntou Kanon.

- Não pense que eu confundiria você com seu irmão – ela respondeu. – Vocês são gêmeos, mas mesmo assim são muito diferentes. Desde que chegou aqui, percebi o quanto está feliz, você está conseguindo se entrosar bem com todos. Já o seu irmão tem estado meio distante. Eu sempre sei quando é você.

Kanon não pode conter um sorriso.

- Sabe – continuou Eufrosina enquanto se aproximava. – Há muito tempo que não encontro alguém como você.

Kanon também foi se aproximando.

- Posso dizer o mesmo – ele disse.

- E se nós nos conhecêssemos melhor? – perguntou Eufrosina a poucos centímetros de Kanon.

- Essa é uma ideia maravilhosa – o geminiano segurou levemente a cintura da Graça.

- Então que tal irmos lá pra dentro? – Eufrosina passava as pontas dos dedos pelo peito de Kanon. – Tenho uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar.

- Então me mostre – disse Kanon puxando Eufrosina para dentro do castelo.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Quando Saga voltou ao corredor onde deixara Afrodite, a deusa o esperava na frente da porta.

- Já quer ir, senhora? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda não, Saga – Afrodite respondeu. – Ainda tenho uma última coisa a fazer. Importa-se de entrar?

Afrodite abriu a porta e apontou lá para dentro.

Saga hesitou um pouco, mas entrou. Lá dentro, as luzes estavam acesas. Havia uma mesa, algumas poltronas acolchoadas, alguns divãs, pinturas nas paredes e também esculturas espalhadas pela sala.

- Sente-se – disse Afrodite.

Saga se sentou. Afrodite escolheu uma poltrona de frente para ele e também sentou.

- Quero continuar nossa conversa de hoje de manhã – ela disse.

- Claro, senhora – disse Saga.

- Me chame de Afrodite, por favor – ela sorriu.

- Sim, Afrodite.

- E então, me diga Saga, o que se passa em seu coração? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer, Afrodite – disse Saga.

- Acho que você me entende sim – disse a deusa. – Você está diferente do que realmente é. Anda pensativo pelos cantos, não consegue dormir, seu olhar está distante, fica nervoso na minha presença e estremeceu ao meu toque hoje de manhã. Você sabe o que isso significa?

- Eu gostaria que nada disso tivesse acontecido – Saga abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Não quero me meter em confusão.

Afrodite segurou levemente o queixo de Saga e levantou a cabeça dele.

- Não deve se envergonhar por isso, cavaleiro. O amor é um sentimento que vem para todos, cedo ou tarde. Você não é o primeiro humano com quem aconteceu isso.

- Mas todos os outros tiveram o amor retribuído por você. E quanto a mim? Eu não posso. Já tive muito problemas com os deuses, não quero mais um. Não posso deixar esse sentimento tomar conta do meu coração. E também não é só isso. Eu quero voltar a ser cavaleiro, e se eu sucumbir a esse amor, tenho certeza que não vou conseguir cumprir meu trabalho até o final da semana.

- Eu entendo Saga – disse Afrodite. – E eu também não quero que passe por isso. Por esse motivo que eu vim até o Olimpo hoje.

- Você veio contar a Zeus sobre mim – Saga se apavorou. – Ele vai selar minha alma novamente.

- Acalme-se – pediu a deusa. – Eu vim aqui por outro motivo. Vim para tentar ajudá-lo. Sabe, você conquistou minha admiração Saga, por isso vou recompensá-lo.

- Recompensar? Mas como?

- Sinto muito Saga, mas essa é a única maneira de ajudá-lo – disse Afrodite. – Eros agora!

Uma brisa passou por Saga e então ele sentiu um impacto no peito e em seguida uma dor muito forte no coração. Saga segurou-se na poltrona tentando se equilibrar, mas sentiu uma tontura e caiu desmaiado no chão.

- Tudo bem agora – disse Afrodite. – Pode se mostrar, Eros, meu filho.

Ao chamado de Afrodite apareceu um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, corpo esbelto e forte, com asas alvas, segurando uma aljava cheia de flechas e um arco.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Afrodite ajoelhando-se ao lado de Saga e segurando o rosto dele.

- Sim ele vai – disse Eros. – Fiz tudo como combinamos mãe. Com a flecha que eu usei ele vai se esquecer que um dia já sentiu amor por você e depois que essa semana passar e ele voltar a sua vida antiga, Saga vai se apaixonar por uma mulher que seja certa para ele.

- Assim que ele a vir, ele se apaixonará? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Não mãe. Não teria tanta graça para ele se fosse assim. Ele vai perceber com o tempo o que é o amor e vai tentar conquistar a amada, por si próprio.

- Talvez assim seja melhor. Sabe Eros, esses dois irmãos, Saga e Kanon, realmente me deixaram encantada. Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com eles.

- Vejo que sim.

- Vamos, me ajude a levá-lo de volta ao meu palácio. E muito obrigada por sua ajuda filho.

- Conte sempre comigo mãe.

Eros guardou seu arco e ajudou Afrodite a pegar o corpo de Saga no chão.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Shura andava distraído em um dos campos de treinamento de Ares. Já estava anoitecendo. Ele pensava na luta que tivera mais cedo. Ele não mataria ninguém só porque mandaram. Não faria isso outra vez.

A culpa por ter matado seu melhor amigo, Aioros, a mando de Saga disfarçado de Mestre, há alguns anos atrás, ainda o machucava. Ele não faria mais isso.

- Ei, guerreiro – alguém chamou.

Shura virou para trás para ver quem o chamava. Mas o céu já estava escuro e ele só conseguiu ver a silhueta da pessoa. A silhueta de um homem enorme.

- Bianor? – perguntou Shura.

- Claro que sou eu! Você pensou que fosse quem?

- Não consegui ver seu rosto. Mas o que faz aqui?

- Eu estava te procurando...

- Me procurando? Por quê?

- Eu queria... – disse Bianor. – Sabe, é que eu gostaria de... de pedir desculpas e também de agradecer.

- Tudo bem! Já passou.

- Não, você não entende. Eu zombei de você essa manhã e mesmo assim você não me matou. Eu devo minha vida a você.

- Eu não mataria você, nem ninguém Bianor – disse Shura. – O que Ares impõem a vocês aqui, é desumano.

- Estou aqui há muito tempo – disse Bianor. – Desde quando eu era bem pequeno. Desde que estou aqui, já não sei mais o que é certo ou errado. Mas sabe, Shura, quando Ares mandou você me matar percebi que você olhou para mim de uma maneira diferente.

- Ei, tá me estranhando? Eu sou espada! – Shura levantou os braços como se fosse usar sua Excalibur.

Bianor riu. – Não é isso. Você olhou para mim como se eu fosse outra pessoa.

- Ah! Isso é verdade. É porque naquele momento não foi você quem eu vi ajoelhado no chão. Quem eu vi no seu lugar foi um velho amigo que eu machuquei muito há alguns anos. Aioros, esse é o nome dele.

- O que você fez com ele?

- Eu não acreditei na inocência dele e o feri mortalmente.

- Mas o que houve com ele? Como ele está agora?

- Agora, graças a Atenas ele está bem. Desde que voltei a vida não pude falar com ele, mas quando nós voltarmos ao Santuário vou pedir perdão por tudo para ele.

- Você é um grande guerreiro, Shura! Obrigado por tudo. Espero que possamos ser amigos de agora em diante.

- Claro! Podemos sim.

Shura estendeu a mão e Bianor apertou com força. Depois disso voltaram para seus quartos conversando sobre esgrima e formas de luta.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Já era noite quando Saga acordou em seu quarto no palácio de Afrodite totalmente disposto. Depois de um longo banho ele voltou para o quarto para se trocar.

Alguns minutos depois Kanon entrou no quarto todo sorridente.

- Ei, irmão! Você já voltou! Onde esteve?

- Fui ao Olimpo com Afrodite.

- Ah! É mesmo? E porque ela não me chamou também? – perguntou Kanon.

- Ela disse que você tinha planos para essa tarde. Que planos eram esses?

- Como Afrodite sabia o que eu ia fazer?

- O que você fez? Espero que não tenha sido nada grave?

- Ahh! Meu irmão, essa foi uma ótima tarde. Eu e Eufrosina, uma das Graças, sabe nós...

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Não precisa continuar, eu já entendi.

- Foi realmente muito bom! Mas e você? O que fez lá no Olimpo?

Saga tentou se lembrar, mas tudo não passava de uma névoa.

- Bem, eu lembro muito pouco, não sei por que, mas acho que esqueci. Lembro-me que Afrodite tinha assuntos a tratar no Olimpo e me chamou para acompanhá-la. Enquanto ela resolvia seus assuntos eu vi Aiolia e Aldebaran. Então acho que Afrodite me chamou para conversar. Depois disso não lembro mais nada. Só sei que acordei aqui no palácio.

- Que estranho! – disse Kanon. – Vai ver foi a altitude, você deve ter desmaiado e ela trouxe você de volta.

- Talvez seja – concordou Saga. – Agora senta aí e me conta, como uma divindade como Eufrosina aceitou dormir com você?

- Está duvidando da minha capacidade? Do meu charme?

Saga caiu na gargalhada.

- Vamos. Conte-me tudo! – pediu Saga. - Estou me sentindo bem disposto. Conte-me tudo o que quiser contar. Há muito tempo não temos uma conversa de irmãos.

- Já que insiste – disse Kanon. – O que você quer saber primeiro?

E a conversa dos gêmeos durou a noite toda.


	5. Capítulo 4

**3º dia da semana**

- Não, por favor, não me peça isso! – uma voz ecoou por toda a Giudecca.

- Thanatos, coopere comigo – disse Perséfone.

Thanatos implorava a Perséfone que estava sentada no trono de Hades.

- Mas senhora, quando me disse que ele seria compreensível trabalhando comigo, eu aceitei porque sei que ele era um assassino antes – continuou o deus da morte. – Mas ele não me deixa fazer meu trabalho. Primeiro foi o homem que morreu baleado depois do assalto, ele era inocente, mas ele tinha que morrer. Depois foi o menino que morreu atropelado, ele era muito pequeno e tinha muito o que viver ainda, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Esse é o meu trabalho.

O canceriano, ao lado de Perséfone, entrou na conversa.

- Por que não tirou a vida do homem que atirou então? – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

- Silêncio Máscara da Morte. Eu sei que no seu primeiro dia aqui eu o fiz visitar cada uma das prisões – disse Perséfone. – Queria mostrar o lugar para onde você enviou todas as suas vítimas. Acho que isso o abalou um pouco.

- Sim, eu fiquei muito abalado – Máscara abaixou a cabeça. – Não imaginava que eles sofressem tanto aqui. Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Eu nunca fui além do Yomotsu. Aquelas prisões são realmente terríveis.

- Mas eu acredito que você é capaz de aguentar uma semana – continuou Perséfone - e sei que da próxima vez você vai entender e vai deixar Thanatos fazer o trabalho dele.

- Senhora Perséfone, eu te peço... – começou o deus.

- Sabe Thanatos – provocou Máscara. – Andei escutando pelo Inferno afora que você e seu irmão foram derrotados pelos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Olha quem fala – revidou Thanatos. – Você também foi derrotado por um único cavaleiro de bronze.

- Isso é verdade, mas eu sou humano e você é um deus. Devia ser mais forte, não é mesmo?

- Ora seu... – Thanatos avançou para Máscara.

- Parem vocês dois – gritou Perséfone. – Já chega! Não aguento mais. Os dois não pararam de discutir desde o primeiro dia.

- Nossos gênios são incompatíveis – disse Máscara. – Não podemos trabalhar juntos.

- Nisso nós concordamos – disse Thanatos.

Perséfone suspirou.

- Máscara me parece que está desistindo do trabalho e você sabe quais são as consequências – disse Perséfone. – Se desistir durante a semana vai voltar a ser um simples civil. Pensei que você quisesse voltar ao Santuário e reconquistar sua armadura.

- E eu quero...

- Não vou mais trabalhar com ele – disse Thanatos. – Se ele quiser voltar ao Santuário, que arranje outra coisa para fazer aqui no Inferno até o final da semana.

- Não há nada para fazer aqui – lamentou Máscara da Morte.

- Ainda há o que fazer.

Uma voz feminina, calma e tranquilizadora que havia falado. Então uma jovem mulher apareceu atrás de Máscara da Morte.

Ela era parecida com Perséfone, tinha os cabelos pretos e longos, os olhos castanhos e doces e a pele pálida que fazia um belo contraste com seu vestido preto e longo.

- Quem... quem é você? – perguntou Máscara.

- Eu sou Macária – ela disse. – E eu posso ajudá-lo Máscara da Morte, se minha mãe permitir e se você aceitar é claro.

- Ah, filha! – suspirou Perséfone. – Que bom que está aqui. Claro que pode ajudá-lo.

- Obrigado mãe! – sorriu Macária. – Aceita minha ajuda Máscara da Morte? Deseja trabalhar comigo até o final da semana?

- Aceito. Sem dúvida!

- Que bom. Acompanhe-me, vou lhe dizer algumas coisas antes – Macária saiu andando e Máscara a seguiu.

- Não sabia que Perséfone e Hades tiveram uma filha – disse Máscara. – Por sinal, uma filha muito bonita.

Macária riu.

- Digamos que sou pouco conhecida. Mas alguns me chamam de a deusa da boa morte.

- Deusa da boa morte? Mas por quê?

- Você vai saber depois. Mas eu quero que entenda cavaleiro. O meu trabalho é tão sério quanto o de Thanatos e ele não pode ser interrompido. Não podemos deixar de levar uma alma. As pessoas naturalmente morrem, algumas precocemente, outras não, algumas devido a uma doença, mas todo ser vivo um dia tem que morrer. É a lei natural.

- Eu entendo.

- Já que entende – disse Macária – vai cooperar comigo e me deixar tirar a vida das pessoas sem questionar.

- Tudo bem – assentiu Máscara da Morte.

- Você vai descobrir que tudo isso faz parte de um equilíbrio. E esse equilíbrio não pode ser quebrado.

- Prometo que vou fazer tudo certo dessa vez.

- Sei que vai – sorriu Macária. – Segure minha mão, cavaleiro. O nosso trabalho começou.

Máscara segurou a mão de Macária e instantaneamente sua vista ficou anuviada, ele sentiu seu corpo ser deslocado, seus pés saíram do chão. Isso o deixou tonto, ele então fechou os olhos e em menos de um segundo tudo parou e o canceriano pode sentir o chão sob seus pés novamente.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Ártemis fora bem clara quando dissera que não aceitava homens em seu grupo. Tanto que não permitiu que Aioros ficasse em seu acampamento. Ela deu a ele tudo o que ele precisava, uma barraca, roupas e armas, desde que ele montasse o acampamento afastado dela e de suas ninfas.

Era o que ele fazia, montava sua barraca alguns metros afastados de Ártemis e ela nunca reclamou.

Aioros nunca havia caçado antes em sua vida, mas em poucos dias junto com a deusa da caça ele já começava a pegar o jeito da coisa.

Andar sem fazer barulho para não assustar a presa, esperar pelo momento certo para atirar, identificar as pegadas de diversos animais e depois segui-las.

O sagitariano ficou responsável por trazer a comida na hora do almoço, e nos dois dias em que estava ali, ele conseguira uma ótima caça que foi elogiada por todas as ninfas, exceto por Ártemis.

Ela parecia extremamente incomodada com a presença do cavaleiro ali, mas isso não afetou o ânimo de Aioros.

Como em todos os dias, ele acordava de manhã, pegava seu arco e sua aljava com flechas e saia para procurar comida.

Naquela manhã ele encontrou uma grande corça que alimentaria o grupo todo. Sorridente ele voltou para onde as ninfas estavam e foi recebido com elogios.

- Que corça maravilhosa Aioros!

- Parabéns! Você está caçando muito bem.

- Obrigado! – ele sempre respondia.

Enquanto a corça era assada, as ninfas conversavam animadamente, Aioros se afastou ao sentir o olhar frio de Ártemis dirigido a ele.

- Ei, cavaleiro – chamou uma ninfa. – Venha se juntar a nós. Não fique aí sozinho.

Aioros olhou com o canto do olho para a deusa sentada em um canto afastado, ela estava impassível. Então ele resolveu arriscar e sentou ao lado das ninfas.

- Você está dando duro essa semana – disse uma das ninfas. – Está determinado, não?

- Mais do que nunca! – disse Aioros.

- Você quer mesmo voltar ao Santuário, não é? Lá deve ser um lugar muito importante para você.

- É muito importante.

- Quem você quer reencontrar quando chegar lá?

- Todos! – disse Aioros. – Meu irmão Aiolia, meu amigo Shura, quero tanto falar com ele, todos os meus companheiros, Atena, Saga. Quero conhecer pessoalmente aquele garoto Seiya. Ele tem potencial.

As ninfas riram.

- Até mesmo Saga? O cavaleiro de gêmeos que tentou matar Atena e mandou matar você.

- Todos merecem uma segunda chance – respondeu Aioros. – Saga não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Ele não teve culpa.

As ninfas riram de novo.

- Os humanos têm o coração muito mole – Ártemis falou pela primeira vez. – Conseguem perdoar os crimes mais graves com tanta facilidade.

- Eu estive muito tempo ausente – disse Aioros. – Por treze anos não pude proteger Atena, eu fiz o que pude. A armadura de Sagitário teve um grande papel durante esse tempo. Mas agora que estou vivo de novo vou fazer o possível e o impossível para proteger Atena, o Santuário, treinar as novas gerações de cavaleiros, perdoar e também ser perdoado.

- Essa é a sua motivação? – perguntou Ártemis.

- Sim.

- Então se esforce – disse a deusa. – Porque se dependesse de mim, Zeus nem teria libertado suas almas.

Ártemis então se levantou deu as costas às ninfas e a Aioros e se embrenhou na floresta.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Aioros preocupado.

- Não – disse uma ninfa. – Ela deve ter um motivo maior por ter saído assim. Alguma coisa deve estar incomodando-a. Já não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

Aioros olhou para onde Ártemis estava sentada, ali ao lado ele viu uma aljava e um arco. A deusa havia esquecido suas armas no acampamento.

O cavaleiro se levantou e foi até as armas da deusa. E se Ártemis precisasse delas.

- Ártemis esqueceu o arco e a aljava – disse Aioros.

- Isso não é boa coisa – disse uma das ninfas.

- Eu vou procurá-la e entregar a ela – Aioros pegou as armas e foi pelo caminho que Ártemis seguira.

- Espere cavaleiro! – gritou uma das ninfas. – Deixe que uma de nós faça isso.

Mas Aioros não ouviu e continuou andando.

- Isso não é bom – disse uma ninfa, apreensiva.

- Aioros vai ter problemas!

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Quando os pés de Máscara da Morte tocaram o chão, ele se sentiu seguro e pode abrir os olhos. Ele e Macária estavam em um quarto. As cortinas um pouco fechadas deixavam o cômodo um pouco escuro. Dois garotos, sentados na cama jogavam vídeo-game. Um deles devia ter uns 17 anos o outro era um pouco mais novo.

Máscara da Morte se assustou, olhou para os lados temendo que os garotos se assustassem com a repentina aparição dele e de Macária no quarto.

- Não se preocupe – ela disse. – Eles não podem nos ver.

Mais relaxado, Máscara passou a observar os meninos.

O garoto de 17 anos estava muito pálido e estava com olheiras, um galão de oxigênio estava ao lado dele, enquanto o outro garoto estava perfeitamente bem. Ambos sorriam, animados com o jogo.

- Eles são irmãos – explicou Macária. – O garoto mais velho tem uma grave doença nos pulmões, mas nunca conseguiu um doador. Ele depende daquele galão de oxigênio há um ano, mas a doença continua a corroer o pulmão dele e ele não tem muito tempo de vida.

- Mas ele parece tão feliz – disse Máscara.

- E ele está! Está vendo o irmão dele. Há essa hora ele não devia estar em casa, ele devia estar na escola. Mas já faz um mês que ele não vai à escola para ficar em casa junto do irmão. Ele quer ficar o máximo de tempo que conseguir ao lado dele. É por isso que ele está feliz. Essa demonstração de amor e carinho faz com que o pouco tempo que ainda resta seja especial.

- Você vai levá-lo agora, não é? – perguntou Máscara. – Chegou a hora dele.

- Sim, chegou.

Macária não se mexeu, continuou a observar os garotos.

- Veja irmão, estou ganhando de você! – disse o mais velho, sua voz já bem fraca.

- Não posso deixar! – disse o mais novo. – Você já ganhou de mim muitas vezes, me dê uma chance.

- Tente me vencer.

Os dois riram. Alguns minutos se passaram e o mais velho ganhou o jogo.

- Outra vez! Sem dúvida você é o melhor, irmão.

- Eu sei que você também consegue.

- Vou conseguir da próxima vez! Mas agora estou com fome, vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer. Você também quer? Mamãe estava fazendo o seu bolo preferido.

- Não estou com fome – disse o mais velho. – Pode pegar só pra você.

- Tudo bem! Eu já volto. E quero uma revanche – o menino abraçou o irmão e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. – Amo você.

- Também! – sorriu o mais velho.

O garoto mais novo saiu. Enquanto isso o mais velho configurava o vídeo-game para o próximo jogo.

Macária se aproximou dele e tocou levemente o rosto do garoto. Logo em seguida a cabeça dele pendeu para o lado, ele fechou os olhos, suas mãos caíram ao lado do corpo e ele parou de respirar.

- Ele se foi?

- Sim – disse Macária.

- Ei! – disse alguém atrás do canceriano. – Quem são vocês e o que fazem no meu quarto?

Ao olhar para trás, Máscara se deparou com o garoto doente olhando para ele.

O garoto viu seu corpo em cima da cama e olhou para Macária ainda ao lado dele.

- Eu... eu estou morto?

- Sim.

- Mas eu não senti nada! Como? Estou me sentindo diferente. Há algo errado comigo?

- Você parece bem melhor agora – disse Máscara da Morte.

E ele tinha razão. A alma do garoto parecia muito saudável, diferente do corpo. A cor da pele estava de volta, as olheiras haviam sumido, o garoto parecia mais forte, parecia quase vivo.

- Meu irmão ele... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Seu irmão vai ficar bem, sua mãe também – disse Macária. – Eles vão superar.

- Ele vai chegar no quarto e me ver assim – a alma apontou para o corpo.

- Ele vai entender.

- E agora? Para onde vou?

- Segure minha mão – disse Macária. – Assim você saberá para onde ir.

Macária estendeu a mão, hesitante o garoto tocou de leve as pontas dos dedos da deusa e em meio a uma luz ele sumiu.

- Você o enviou para o Inferno? – perguntou Máscara. – Ele não merecia ir para lá.

- Não se preocupe. Ele está em um lugar melhor.

- E a família dele? Daqui a pouco o menino mais novo vai voltar ao quarto.

- Não podemos fazer nada – disse Macária. – A família dele já estava preparada. Eles saberão lidar com isso. Não podemos ficar mais aqui. Vamos!

Macária segurou o braço do cavaleiro e novamente ele sentiu aquela sensação.

Ao abrir os olhos se viu dentro de um quarto de hospital. Uma menininha estava deitada na cama, sentada em uma poltrona ao lado estava a mãe e encostado na parede observando a menina, estava o pai.

A mãe lia um livro que a menina ouvia atentamente.

- Há um ano e meio ela sofreu um grave acidente, que afetou parte do coração dela. Desde então seu coração tem batido cada vez mais devagar – disse Macária. - Os pais dela tentaram um transplante, mas nada adiantou. A única coisa que restou foi esperar.

Máscara da Morte sentiu um peso em seu coração. Ele, que antes tratava a vida dos outros como algo insignificante, agora podia ver como a vida, por menor que fosse, era tão importante.

A mãe continuou a ler o livro e a menina perguntava sobre os personagens, ficava espantada com o que acontecia na história e se emocionava.

Os pais riam das expressões da menina que parecia radiante. Alguns minutos depois a mãe terminou de ler o livro.

- Hora de dormir mocinha! – ela disse.

- Mas mamãe, ainda está de dia!

- O médico disse que você precisa dormir – disse o pai.

- Tudo bem! Eu queria ficar mais tempo com vocês, não gosto de dormir.

- Você vai ver meu anjinho! Quando acordar estará se sentindo bem melhor.

- Bons sonhos querida! – disse a mãe.

- Amo vocês mamãe, papai!

Os pais beijaram a menina e ela fechou os olhos para dormir.

O aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos indicava que os batimentos estavam diminuindo aos poucos. Macária chegou perto da menina e a tocou. Os batimentos diminuíram, foram ficando cada vez mais lentos, até pararem.

A mãe chorou copiosamente abraçada ao marido. A filha que eles tanto amavam acabara de partir.

- Por que minha mamãe está chorando? – a alma da menina apareceu ao lado de Máscara da Morte.

- Ela está triste porque você vai fazer uma longa viagem e ela não vai poder ir junto – disse Máscara da Morte ajoelhando ao lado da menina.

- Mas moço, que viagem é essa? – a menina pegou a mão do cavaleiro.

- É uma viagem que todas as pessoas fazem quando a história delas chega ao fim.

- É como o final de um livro? Igual aquele livro que minha mãe acabou de ler.

- Isso mesmo – disse Macária. – Venha aqui, eu vou ajudar você.

Macária segurou a mão da menina e ela também desapareceu em uma luz.

- O que foi Máscara da Morte? – perguntou Macária.

O cavaleiro tentava esconder seu rosto enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas.

- Não é nada! – ele disse. – Caiu um cisco no meu olho.

- Sim, é o que todos dizem – Macária riu. – Venha logo.

Um segundo depois, os dois já haviam sido transportados para outro lugar.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Aioros seguiu as pegadas da deusa pela floresta. Pegadas pequenas e pouco fundas, difíceis de serem encontradas.

O cavaleiro andou por quinze minutos e não conseguiu alcançar Ártemis. A deusa devia andar muito rápido. Mas pelo menos ele não havia perdido o rastro.

Ele andou por mais alguns minutos até que escutou uma agitação mais a frente. Logo em seguida um grito.

Aioros correu na direção do som. Quando chegou ao local viu Ártemis encurralada por um javali enorme, às costas dela, um grande penhasco. O corte na perna da deusa e o sangue na presa do javali indicavam que Ártemis lutara com ele.

O javali avançou para a deusa novamente, ela colocou as mãos à frente do corpo para se proteger.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Aioros pegou uma flecha e armou o arco. Mirou e atirou. Pegou mais duas flechas e atirou novamente. Um segundo depois o javali tombou para o lado, agonizando com três flechas transpassadas no flanco.

Após verificar que o animal estava morto Aioros correu em direção à Ártemis. Os olhos dela expressavam surpresa e quando ela olhou para Aioros a surpresa se transformou em raiva.

- O que faz aqui cavaleiro? – ela perguntou. – Posso saber por que minhas armas estão em suas mãos?

- Senhorita, eu posso explicar. Quando você saiu do acampamento esqueceu suas armas, pensei em trazê-las. Pensei que poderia precisar delas e eu estava certo não? – Aioros olhou para o javali.

- Sim! – a voz de Ártemis estava alterada. – Eu precisei delas, mas em vez de passá-las a mim você as usou em meu lugar. Foi um erro!

Ártemis tomou a aljava e o arco das mãos de Aioros, deu às costas ao cavaleiro e foi em direção ao acampamento. Aioros ficou observando ela se afastar.

Ela não chegou a dar dez passos e parou.

- Perdão! – ela disse bem baixo. – Perdão cavaleiro! Nem sei por que estou agindo assim.

Ártemis se virou.

- Tudo bem! – disse Aioros. – Eu entendo que não aceita homens em seu grupo, mas teve que fazer isso. Sei que está incomodada com isso. Não se preocupe comigo, não farei mal a nenhuma de vocês.

- Não, não! Não é por causa disso. Acho que é por outro motivo.

- Poderia me dizer qual?

Ártemis andou até a beirada do penhasco e se sentou no chão.

- É um pouco complicado.

- Eu tento entender! – disse Aioros indo se sentar próximo à deusa.

- Além de meu irmão, já houve um homem com quem eu já cacei. Ele foi uma exceção – disse Ártemis. – É doloroso pensar que ele morreu por minha causa.

- Você está falando de Órion – disse Aioros.

- Ele mesmo! – Ártemis deu um breve sorriso. – Não leve para o lado pessoal o que eu vou lhe dizer agora, cavaleiro. Você promete?

- Sim.

- Bem, toda vez que olhava para você caçando, não conseguia enxergá-lo. Era Órion quem eu via. E era tão bom vê-lo novamente, era como se ele ainda estivesse vivo, caçando ao meu lado. Eu tinha vontade correr para o lado dele, mas então a imagem desaparecia e quem eu via era você. Era como se uma flecha tivesse entrado em meu coração.

Aioros não conseguiu dizer nada diante do que a deusa havia lhe dito.

- Por isso fui tão rude com você, cavaleiro – ela continuou. – Não tive a intenção. Eu devia tê-lo recebido bem em meu grupo de caçadoras, é apenas por uma semana, que mal há nisso. Mas eu só conseguia pensar em Órion. Eu sinto muito, cavaleiro! Você me perdoa pelas minhas atitudes, Aioros?

- Nossa! – riu Aioros. – É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo nome. Mas, sim, é claro que eu lhe perdoo.

Ártemis riu também – Obrigada! Aliás, devo parabenizá-lo. Você aprendeu a caçar bem rápido. Suas habilidades melhoraram a cada dia! Fiquei impressionada, mas não tive coragem de lhe dizer pessoalmente.

- Fico feliz ao ouvir isso da deusa da caça! – disse Aioros.

Ártemis não deixou de sorrir.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- Eu não gosto da sensação de quando você me transporta a outro lugar – disse Máscara da Morte.

- Com o tempo você acostuma – Macária riu.

- Onde estamos agora?

Máscara olhou em volta. Estavam em uma pequena casa. Sentado em uma poltrona estava um homem já bem velho. Ele segurava um porta-retrato. O canceriano se aproximou para ver a foto. Nela estava o homem abraçado a uma mulher, provavelmente sua esposa.

- Ela morreu há um ano – explicou Macária. – Desde então ele está sozinho. Mas nunca se rendeu. Continuou sua vida alegremente, sem rancor algum. Mas o coração dele dói ao lembrar-se dela. Ele a amava muito.

Dessa vez Macária não esperou. Tocou o homem e logo se afastou. Os olhos dele se fecharam e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Vou vê-la em breve, não é? – perguntou a alma do homem aparecendo ao lado da deusa.

- Sim, ela está esperando por você agora – disse Macária.

- Eu estava com tantas saudades! – os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.

Macária sorriu e o tocou novamente, assim ele desapareceu.

- Máscara da Morte, temos mais uma visita para fazer – disse a deusa. – Essa, sem dúvida, é a mais importante de hoje.

- E quem é? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Você verá!

Macária aproximou-se de Máscara da Morte, olhou-o nos olhos e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

Dessa vez a viagem não foi tão ruim. Logo ele sentiu o chão e abriu os olhos.

Eles estavam em uma enorme sala de estar. Parecia ser a casa de alguém rico. Havia uma mulher sentada em um sofá, sozinha, lendo um livro. Ela era bem idosa.

Máscara olhou ao redor, aquele lugar lhe parecia familiar. E então tudo ficou claro em sua mente.

- Lembrou-se daqui? – perguntou Macária.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou Máscara.

- Por causa dela – respondeu a deusa.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Ela nunca culpou você.

- Eu duvido! Ela deve me odiar mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Não diga isso – disse Macária. – Máscara, você era apenas um menino. Estava sozinho e confuso.

- Eu não estava confuso! Eu queria fazer aquilo e fiz!

- Então matou o marido e os dois filhos dela – Macária apontou para a mulher.

- Aqueles homens mataram a minha família! – gritou Máscara. – Meus pais, meus irmãos, todos eles. E pelo quê? Por dinheiro. Dinheiro que para eles não faltava. Olha só o tamanho dessa casa, eles eram ricos.

- E sua família tinha muito pouco, não é? Quantas vezes você deixou de comer para que seus irmãos mais novos não ficassem com fome. Eu sei, Máscara da Morte. Eu sei.

- Meu pai estava devendo ao marido dela. Ele tinha pedido dinheiro emprestado para comprar comida e roupas para nós. Estávamos passando frio na época. Pedir dinheiro a um mafioso! O que deu na cabeça do meu pai? É claro que o homem foi cobrar.

- E o seu pai não tinha dinheiro para dar naquela hora – disse Macária.

- Não, ele não tinha. Mas meu pai estava juntando aos poucos. Pediu mais alguns dias, mas o que aquele mafioso fez? Ele quis dinheiro em dobro, dentro de uma semana, senão...

Os olhos do cavaleiro se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não conseguia continuar.

- A culpa foi minha desde o começo – ele se esforçou a dizer. – Se eu tivesse chegado em casa um pouco mais cedo. Mas eu me atrasei. Quando cheguei em casa, vi todos eles mortos, gargantas cortadas, o sangue escorria por todo o chão. Aquela imagem nunca vai sair da minha mente. Eles pensaram que tinham matados todos nós. Estavam enganados.

Máscara cerrou os punhos fortemente.

- Naquela mesma noite eu vim até aqui, entrei escondido na casa e ataquei os três homens. Primeiro matei o pai, depois os dois filhos. Cortei a cabeça dos três. Essas foram as primeiras! Quando eu estava indo embora, ela chegou – Máscara apontou para a mulher. – Ela me olhou assustada e depois eu fugi. Ela não mandou a polícia atrás de mim. Nem sei por quê.

- Por que não a matou também? – perguntou Macária.

- Eu não sei! Eu realmente não sei. Talvez eu quisesse poupá-la.

- Mas agora chegou a hora dela. Toque-a através de mim Máscara – disse Macária segurando a mão do cavaleiro.

- Por quê?

- Quero que veja o que ela sente. E você poderá ver isso, se tocá-la.

Máscara hesitante tocou de leve a mão da mulher. E ele realmente pode sentir os sentimentos dela. Os sentimentos eram serenos, ela era amorosa, calma e solidária, bem diferente do marido e dos filhos. O cavaleiro logo a soltou.

- Então minha hora chegou? – a alma dela apareceu ao lado de Macária.

- Sim.

- Você me parece familiar – ela apontou para Máscara. – Mas onde o vi – o rosto dela pareceu se entristecer de repente. – Você é aquele garoto. Foi você que matou meu marido e meus filhos. Você era o filho mais velho daquela família que meu marido matou naquele mesmo dia.

- Sou eu – Máscara da Morte abaixou a cabeça parecendo envergonhado.

- Você cresceu, se tornou um belo rapaz, mas está diferente daquela vez que vi você – ela disse. – Seus olhos, naquele dia, refletiam ódio, dor, tristeza, vingança. Hoje eles estão diferentes.

- Senhora, por que fala assim comigo? – perguntou Máscara profundamente magoado. – Se você gritasse comigo seria menos doloroso. Culpe-me por matar sua família.

- Meu marido também matou sua família e por algo banal. Dinheiro! Nós nem precisávamos – ela disse. – No começo eu alimentei um ódio enorme por você, mas com os anos isso passou. E eu pensava dia e noite comigo mesma: "Se um dia eu reencontrar aquele garoto, eu o perdoarei". E aqui estamos nós. Durante alguns anos após a morte de nossas famílias procurei saber mais sobre você.

- Sobre mim? Por quê?

- Queria saber quem era você e porque fizera aquilo. Foi então que descobri a atrocidade de meu marido. Você era um bom menino, não era? Eu perdoo você, Pietro.

- Não, não me chame assim – disse Máscara da Morte. – Deixei de me chamar assim há muito tempo.

- Conheci você por esse nome, sempre me lembrarei de você como Pietro.

- Obrigado por me perdoar, senhora.

- Sinto estar tomando o tempo de vocês. Devo seguir meu caminho – disse ela. – Mas antes quero lhe pedir uma coisa. Seja um homem justo, Pietro.

- Estou mudando. Estou me tornando melhor – disse Máscara.

A mulher sorriu. Macária a tocou e ela se foi.

Máscara sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, mas ele não as secou.

- Venha cavaleiro – chamou Macária.

Ela novamente segurou Máscara pelo rosto e logo eles já haviam voltado à Giudecca.

- Máscara, espero que não tenha reclamações quanto a sua nova tarefa aqui no Inferno – disse Macária.

- Nenhuma reclamação.

- Que bom! E espero que o seu conceito sobre morte também tenha mudado.

- Sem dúvidas, senhorita – respondeu Máscara.

- Me espere amanhã aqui, no mesmo horário.

- Claro.

Macária virou já saindo da Giudecca, o cavaleiro continuou observando-a. Antes de desaparecer a deusa se virou.

- Aliás, espero que um dia volte a usar seu antigo nome Máscara da Morte. É realmente um belo nome.

Ela sorriu e desapareceu.

Máscara da Morte não deixou de sorrir também, depois de tudo pelo o que ele havia passado, agora, finalmente, ele parecia em paz.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Aioros e Ártemis estavam em silêncio. Ficaram apenas olhando o horizonte, desfrutando de um belíssimo pôr-do-sol.

Quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer Aioros se levantou.

- Acho melhor voltarmos ao acampamento – ele disse. – Suas ninfas devem estar preocupadas.

O cavaleiro estendeu a mão para Ártemis para ajudá-la a se levantar. A deusa aceitou de bom grado, segurou a mão de Aioros e se levantou com ajuda dele.

- Sim, elas devem estar.

Voltaram ao acampamento, novamente sem trocarem palavras entre si.

- Ártemis, que bom que está bem! – disse uma das ninfas ao ver a deusa.

- Ficamos tão preocupadas. Por onde andou?

- Fui caminhar um pouco – respondeu.

- Aioros foi atrás de você para levar suas armas. Você as tinha esquecido.

- Sim. Ele me encontrou na floresta e me entregou as armas. E devo dizer que ele salvou minha vida. E o agradeço muito.

- Ah, que bom! Vocês acertaram suas diferenças.

- Digamos que não tenho mais nada contra ele – disse Ártemis.

- E eu agradeço por isso – disse Aioros. – Mas se não se importam, vou me deitar. Estou um pouco cansado e quero acordar bem disposto amanhã.

- Claro! – responderam algumas ninfas.

- Boa noite! – disseram Ártemis e outras ninfas.

- Boa noite – respondeu Aioros.

O sagitariano foi até sua tenda. Espreguiçou-se e deitou. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas seu coração e sua mente estavam mais leves e aliviados.

Ele sabia que entre ele e Ártemis não havia mais tensão alguma e que a partir do dia seguinte tudo seria mais fácil, tanto as caçadas quanto a convivência com a deusa.

Aioros fechou os olhos e dormiu. Não havia mais nada com que se preocupar.

**...**

_Finalmente terminei mais um capítulo._

_Sempre imaginei o que havia acontecido na vida de Máscara da Morte para ele ter aquela visão de morte e também o motivo de ele ter tantas cabeças na casa de Câncer. Criei a minha versão da história do Máscara, espero que tenham gostado._

_Mas não paro por aí, ainda vou explorar muito mais do cavaleiro de Câncer em outras fics que estou bolando, mas por enquanto minha meta é finalizar essa._

_Quanto a quem serão os dois cavaleiros protagonistas do próximo capítulo, isso é segredo._

_Aguardem, em breve postarei novamente._

_Até mais._

_=)_


	6. Capítulo 5

**4º dia da semana.**

Aiolia não tinha do que reclamar.

A cada dia no Olimpo ele se sentia cada vez melhor, nada faltava, nem roupas, nem comida e nem trabalho a fazer.

As tarefas passadas por Zeus não eram fáceis nem difíceis. Aiolia sempre as cumpria dentro do tempo, o que lhe rendia muitos elogios.

Naquela manhã ele iria pegar os novos raios de Zeus que Hefesto ia trazer ao Olimpo.

O leonino foi ao local de entrega, que estava vazio, exceto por uma grande aljava de borracha totalmente lacrada, com um pergaminho em cima escrito: "NÃO ABRA!".

Aiolia pegou a aljava e foi à sala dos tronos, Zeus estava lá sentado em seu trono dourado.

- Bom dia, senhor Zeus! – disse Aiolia.

- Bom dia, jovem cavaleiro. Vejo que chegaram os meus raios. Traga-os até mim.

O cavaleiro se aproximou e entregou a aljava nas mãos de Zeus. O deus pegou a aljava, arrancou o pergaminho e abriu a tampa. Algumas correntes de energia escaparam da aljava. Aiolia se assustou e afastou-se um pouco do trono.

- Não há perigo – disse Zeus. – Venha ver de perto.

Aiolia foi até ele e olhou dentro da aljava. Dentro não havia raios como Aiolia imaginava, mas sim uma espécie de cilindro contendo energia.

- Isso não são raios – disse o cavaleiro. – Parece mais energia encapsulada.

- Exatamente. Com isso eu posso arremessar e atingir certeiramente o alvo. Mas há um raio mestre, esse está sempre comigo, ele é o mais poderoso. Essas capsulas de energia são alimentadas pelo raio mestre, sem ele elas não teriam energia.

- Entendo.

- Você gostaria de segurá-las cavaleiro? – perguntou Zeus.

- Ma-mas se eu for eletrocutado? – perguntou Aiolia preocupado. – Não estou muito a fim de morrer de novo.

- Você não será eletrocutado – Zeus riu.

- Não seria melhor se eu usasse uma luva de borracha igual essa aljava? Acho que me sentiria mais seguro assim.

- Não se preocupe. Quando se está moldando o raio é necessário usar luvas, mas depois que estão prontos não há perigo. Confie em mim. E você já está acostumado com relâmpagos não é mesmo?

- Bem, não é a mesma coisa, mas tudo bem. Eu vou tentar.

Zeus pegou um raio dentro da aljava e ofereceu a Aiolia. Ainda hesitante o cavaleiro aproximou sua mão do raio e o tocou de leve. Nada aconteceu. Então ele fechou a mão em volta do raio e o pegou.

Aiolia sentiu a energia passando por cada célula do seu corpo. Era uma sensação impressionante. Era como se ele estivesse usando o Relâmpago de Plasma, só que com muito mais potência.

- Isso é incrível!

- Você está sentindo a energia? – disse Zeus. – Deixe que ela percorra por todo o seu corpo, dos seus dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Compartilhe sua energia com o raio, seja o raio. Seja como o raio mestre e alimente a capsula com a sua própria energia.

O leonino fez o que Zeus disse. Compartilhou sua energia com o raio, este brilhou com mais intensidade. Mesmo passando toda sua energia para o raio, Aiolia não se sentia fraco, pelo contrario, a cada pouco de energia do seu corpo que era mandada ao raio o dobro era canalizada de volta para o seu corpo.

E o raio brilhava cada vez mais. Então Aiolia colocou o raio de volta à aljava e o brilho voltou ao normal.

- Incrível, não? – disse Zeus. – Você é um humano muito forte, mesmo sem seu cosmo você fez com que o raio brilhasse daquela forma. Estou impressionado.

- Então quer dizer que se eu ainda possuísse meu cosmo o raio ficaria ainda mais brilhante?

- Sem dúvida! E quando você voltar ao Santuário e receber novamente sua armadura tenho certeza que seu Relâmpago de Plasma ficará bem mais poderoso se você manipular a energia da mesma forma que fez agora.

- Maravilha! – exclamou Aiolia. – Estou louco para tentar!

- Imagino que sim – Zeus riu. – Mas diga meu jovem, você já deu uma olhada pelo Olimpo, desde que chegou aqui eu só tenho dado ordens a você. Você nem teve tempo de ver como esse lugar é bonito. Ande um pouco por aí, divirta-se um pouco. Quando eu precisar de você, mandarei lhe chamar.

- Obrigado senhor Zeus. Muito obrigado.

Zeus apenas deu um cordial sorriso. Aiolia retribuiu e depois saiu dali.

Ele realmente estava a fim de dar uma volta pelo Olimpo, mas nunca arranjava tempo. Agora que conseguira, não ia desperdiçar.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Três noites de festas com muito vinho e banquetes deliciosos, muita música e dança, tudo organizado por Dioniso, no meio de um bosque.

E novamente Milo acordou e não se lembrava mais do que havia feito na noite anterior.

Ele havia dormido com a cabeça apoiada no colo de uma bela ninfa, debaixo de uma grande árvore. Não se surpreendeu com isso, pois havia acontecido a mesma coisa nos dias anteriores.

Ao menos naquela manhã ele estava de roupas, uma túnica branca toda manchada de vinho, mas ainda estava vestido.

Diferente das outras vezes. Depois da primeira festa ele acordou totalmente nu e na segunda quando ele acordou havia apenas um pedaço de pano cobrindo suas partes íntimas.

Milo se levantou e foi até um riacho ali perto.

Estava tudo muito silencioso, então o cavaleiro aproveitou para tomar um banho no riacho.

Ele sabia que havia bebido muito, mas depois das festas ele não estava com ressaca. O que era um alívio.

- Deve ser o vinho de Dioniso que não me deixa com ressaca – pensou Milo. – É o melhor vinho que já provei.

Depois do banho foi procurar por alguém acordado no bosque. Mas parecia que todos estavam dormindo.

- Ah! Garoto, que bom que acordou – disse alguém atrás de Milo, assustando-o. – Estava pensando na grande festa de hoje a noite.

O escorpiano se virou e deu de cara com Dioniso com folhas de parreiras penduradas pela túnica e enroscadas no cabelo.

- Senhor Dioniso precisará da minha ajuda? – perguntou Milo.

- Sim precisarei – disse o deus. – Ontem a noite tivemos problemas com um fauno muito bêbado. Ele espantou três ninfas muito bonitas que eu gostaria de ter em minha companhia essa noite. Mas elas disseram que não viriam mais. Preciso de sua ajuda para encontrá-las novamente e convencê-las de vir a festa hoje. Tenho certeza de que você consegue.

- Eu posso tentar senhor – disse Milo. – Mas o que eu digo a elas?

- Diga que esta noite não permitirei que o fauno que as incomodou participe da festa e que elas ficarão seguras ao meu lado. E que são sempre bem-vindas.

- Claro! E como posso encontrá-las?

Dioniso parou um instante e ficou olhando para Milo.

- Ora, elas estão pelo bosque.

- Mas o bosque é enorme. Não conseguirei encontrá-las a tempo.

- Hum! – disse o deus pensativo. – Já sei! Siga a trilha de flores do campo e depois vá para onde os pássaros voam. Normalmente eles voam em volta dos locais onde estão as ninfas. Essas três estão sempre juntas, creio que será fácil achá-las.

- Imagino que seja – ironizou Milo. – Mas falando em fauno bêbado, não me lembro disso ter acontecido ontem à noite.

- Aconteceu quando um centauro jogou você dentro do barril de vinho. Você também me deu prejuízo, ninguém mais quis beber o vinho daquele barril por que você estava dentro dele. Perdi quase dez litros de vinho de melhor qualidade.

Dioniso parecia bem irritado.

- Eu sinto muito – disse o escorpiano.

- É melhor sentir mesmo! E não faça de novo. E troque essa roupa também. As minhas ninfas vão pensar que você é outro desordeiro e não vão querer vir.

- Tudo bem! E mais uma pergunta. Por que fui jogado dentro do barril? Não me lembro de nada.

- Você queria todas as mulheres da festa somente para você – Dioniso parecia achar graça. – E os outros homens ficaram irritados é claro. Por isso você foi jogado dentro do barril de vinho.

- Preciso tomar cuidado dessa vez – disse Milo. – Bom, agora eu vou atrás das suas ninfas. Espero voltar bem cedo.

- Vá! Vá sim, garoto! Quanto antes voltar, melhor. Deixei roupas e comida para você ali naquela tenda. Troque-se e depois parta em busca delas.

Milo foi até a tenda, trocou-se e comeu. E então foi seguiu a trilha de flores do campo, assim como Dioniso havia dito, e realmente esperava que aquela fosse a trilha certa, pois precisava encontrar as ninfas para não desapontar o deus.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Aiolia começou seu passeio pelos belos jardins no Olimpo. Ali era bem calmo e ele pode descansar um pouco.

Depois andou por grandes salões cheios de estátuas dos deuses, em suas batalhas, conquistas e até mesmo derrotas.

Observou de longe alguns deuses menores em seus afazeres.

Foi então que viu um enorme templo, cujo teto era sustentado por pilastras gigantescas.

- O que será que tem lá em cima? – Aiolia se perguntou. – Será que eu consigo subir?

O cavaleiro encontrou pequenas saliências nas pilastras, o que facilitaria sua subida. Então ele começou a subir. Não foi tão difícil como ele imaginara, mas valera a pena.

A vista lá de cima era maravilhosa. Dali podia-se ver todo o Olimpo e além. Aiolia pode ver as cidades e campos lá em baixo. Nuvens carregadas de chuva a quilômetros de distância. E lá, bem longe, o sol subindo no céu.

Era de tirar o fôlego.

Então, uma grande e bela águia voou até o leonino e pousou ao seu lado.

- É lindo aqui em cima, não é mesmo? – disse Aiolia olhando para a águia, mesmo não esperando resposta.

- Sim, é muito lindo! – a águia respondeu.

Aiolia se assustou. E com o susto se desequilibrou e escorregou do teto do templo.

Fechou os olhos para não ver a queda, mas sentiu uma mão firme segurando seu braço. Olhou para cima e viu Zeus sorrindo para ele.

O deus o puxou e o fez sentar novamente.

- Obrigado! – Aiolia suspirou aliviado. – Muito obrigado, Zeus. Era você aquela águia? Nem me passou pela cabeça, por isso assustei tanto quando falou.

- Essa é uma de minhas várias formas – disse Zeus.

- O senhor veio até aqui porque precisa da minha ajuda? Se for eu desço agora mesmo para cumprir suas ordens.

- Oh, não! Estou aqui porque não perco a oportunidade de observar os humanos de perto. Vocês são seres bem... curiosos.

- Acho que sim. – Aiolia olhou para baixo. – Minha nossa! Ia ser uma queda bem feia, não? Sorte que o senhor estava aqui. Novamente obrigado.

– Mas é melhor tomar mais cuidado, rapaz. É muito alto aqui. Creio que não quer morrer por uma bobagem dessas. E também deve haver alguém lá no Santuário que aguarda por você, não é mesmo?

- Alguém? – perguntou Aiolia confuso. – Quem?

- Ora, quem mais seria? Uma bela moça, creio eu – disse Zeus. – Deve haver alguma, não é? Ou estou enganado?

- Não está enganado – disse Aiolia. – Eu gostaria muito de vê-la outra vez. Mas não sei se ela aguarda por mim. Ela nem deve saber que estou vivo.

- Ela já deve saber. Atena já comunicou a alguns no Santuário sobre a volta dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ela deve estar muito feliz por você. Qual o nome dela?

- Marin. Tive sempre um carinho muito especial por ela, e ela também sempre me tratou muito bem, mas não sei se o que ela sente é o mesmo que eu sinto.

- Então você nunca disse a ela sobre o que sente? – perguntou Zeus.

- Não. Nunca disse – Aiolia abaixou a cabeça.

- Rapaz, você precisa começar a andar mais comigo – Zeus parecia inconformado. – Nos próximos dias irei ajudar você como conquistar essa moça. E por falar nisso, como ela é? Ela é bonita.

- Tenho certeza que é maravilhosa – disse o cavaleiro. – Ela tem cabelos ruivos, a pele clara e ela cheira a sakuras.

- E como são os olhos dela? – perguntou Zeus curioso.

- Eu nunca os vi, por causa daquela máscara – lamentou Aiolia. – Gostaria tanto de fitá-los.

- Você fala como se nunca mais fosse vê-la – disse Zeus. – Como se não fosse conseguir passar no teste.

- Temos que pensar em todas as possibilidades. O senhor é um deus, e os deuses são imprevisíveis. Você talvez queira me dar uma tarefa que eu não consiga cumprir e então adeus Santuário, adeus armadura de ouro.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou o deus.

- Ora, não sei. Isso é só uma ideia que passou pela minha cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, meu jovem, não pedirei nada que não estejam dentro de suas capacidades. Nenhum dos deuses fará isso. Acredite em mim, todos os cavaleiros voltarão ao Santuário.

- Nós voltaremos – disse Aiolia com o ânimo renovado.

- Venha comigo, vou mostrar o Olimpo para você – disse Zeus animado. – Assim terá histórias para contar aos seus amigos quando voltar.

- É uma boa ideia – disse Aiolia.

Os dois então desceram do templo e continuaram o pequeno tour pelo Olimpo e como guia, ia Zeus e ao seu lado ia Aiolia prestando atenção em cada palavra que o deus dizia.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

A trilha de flores do campo era bem longa, Milo pode perceber.

Às vezes ela parecia acabar, mas de repente voltava a aparecer mais a frente.

Depois de meia hora caminhando a trilha finalmente acabou. O escorpiano parou e ficou observando ao redor.

Não havia nada.

Um pássaro passou voando na frente de Milo, que se assustou com a aparição repentina.

- Acho melhor segui-lo – pensou.

E ele o fez. Seguiu o pássaro por um tempo. Foi então que escutou uma canção. Havia uma mulher cantando em algum lugar ali perto.

Milo decidiu ver de onde vinha a voz. Talvez fossem as ninfas.

Seguiu a voz até chegar a um pequeno lago, as árvores em volta faziam sombra, havia muitas flores em volta da margem do lago. E dançando à sombra das árvores estavam três ninfas, uma delas cantava, com uma voz cristalina.

Milo se aproximou devagar, temendo assustá-las.

Mas acidentalmente pisou em um galho seco. Imediatamente as ninfas pararam de dançar e cantar e saíram correndo.

Uma pulou dentro do lago, outra escondeu em uma arvore, mas a outra sem lugar para esconder tropeçou e caiu.

Milo correu até ela e a ajudou a levantar.

- Por favor, não me machuque, farei o que quiser, mas não me machuque – ela pediu tremendo de medo.

- Não a machucarei – prometeu o cavaleiro, mas a ninfa ainda tremia.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou.

O escorpiano a levou gentilmente até um tronco caído e a fez sentar.

- Estou aqui a pedido de Dioniso. Ele me pediu para encontrá-las, você e as outras duas ninfas. Mas só direi o recado dele quando as três estiverem aqui. Eu agradeceria se você convencesse as suas amigas que eu não machucarei vocês.

A ninfa pareceu acreditar nas palavras de Milo e se acalmou. Depois chamou pelas outras duas.

Ainda hesitantes, elas saíram do lago e da árvore e foram se juntar aos dois.

- Você veio mesmo a pedido de Dioniso? – perguntou a ninfa que saíra do lago.

- Isso.

- Pode provar que não é como esses humanos que andam pelo bosque e tentam se aproveitar de nós? – perguntou a que saíra da árvore.

- Bem... Eu era um dos cavaleiros de Atena e estou com Dioniso durante essa semana, para então conquistar minha armadura novamente. Acho que isso prova, não?

- Minha nossa! – exclamou a ninfa ao lado de Milo. – Você é um daqueles cavaleiros de ouro sobre quem todos estão comentando. Aqueles que tiveram as almas seladas e depois Zeus os libertou.

- Isso mesmo – sorriu Milo.

- Qual é o recado de Dioniso para nós? – perguntou a ninfa do lago.

- Ele disse que não permitira que o fauno que as incomodou ontem entre mais em suas festas e que ficarão seguras ao lado dele. E também que são sempre bem-vindas.

- Ele pode ter expulsado um fauno, mas outros podem fazer a mesma coisa – disse a ninfa da árvore que não parecia satisfeita com nada.

- Dioniso disse que ficarão seguras ao lado dele – Milo disse novamente. – Ele gostaria muito que fossem à festa dessa noite. Levarei vocês até o local, nada acontecerá a vocês até lá. O que me dizem?

- Eu vou à festa – disse animada a ninfa ao lado de Milo.

- Eu também vou – a ninfa do lago deu de ombros.

As duas ninfas e Milo olharam para a ninfa da árvore esperando resposta.

- Eu confio em Dioniso – ela disse. – Eu vou, mas caso você não esteja dizendo a verdade...

- Acredite em mim – disse Milo. – Podemos ir agora?

- Sim!

As três ninfas foram à frente e o cavaleiro atrás.

Elas continuaram a dançar e a cantar, sem nem olhar para trás, como se Milo nem estivesse ali.

Logo chegaram ao local da festa que já estava sendo preparado por várias criaturas, a mando de Dioniso.

Milo levou as ninfas até a tenda onde estava o deus. Ele as recebeu alegremente e de braços abertos. As ninfas correram para o abraço dele.

- Bom trabalho, garoto – disse Dioniso acenando com a cabeça e dando um sorriso.

- Ao seu dispor – disse Milo.

Depois Milo foi se juntar aos outros na arrumação da festa. Enquanto levava uma bandeja de taças para a mesa, um centauro bloqueou seu caminho.

- Espero que eu não precise jogar você no barril de vinho novamente – disse o centauro. – Dioniso me deu uma bronca por isso.

- Ah! – exclamou Milo. – Então foi você que me jogou lá. Desculpe, mas é que não me lembro de quase nada que aconteceu ontem. Mas não se preocupe, não será necessário me jogar no barril. Dioniso também não ficou nada satisfeito comigo.

- Tudo bem – disse o centauro. – Perdoo você. E é normal não se lembrar de nada. O efeito do vinho de Dioniso é mais forte nos humanos. Aconselho não beber mais que três taças.

- Vou me segurar essa noite!

- Então até, rapaz! Vejo você essa noite.

- Até! – disse Milo.

Depois o centauro foi embora.

Quando tudo estava arrumado para festa, Milo tomou um banho, se arrumou e foi se sentar embaixo de uma árvore.

- Essa noite eu vou me divertir – ele pensou. – E amanhã quero me lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu juro.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

- Sabe meu jovem, Atena tinha razão.

Zeus e Aiolia estavam de volta à sala de tronos.

- No que ela tinha razão, senhor Zeus? – perguntou Aiolia.

- De que todos erram – disse Zeus sentando em seu trono. – Tantos os deuses quanto os humanos erraram nessas guerras santas. Todos foram punidos? Não. Apenas vocês.

Aiolia apenas o observou.

- Eu fechei meus olhos diante do que vocês, os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram, mas Atena abriu meus olhos novamente. Criar a luz do sol. Quem ia imaginar que fossem capazes disso, não. Fiquei realmente impressionado.

O leonino sentou no chão ao lado do trono de Zeus, apenas escutando.

- Sinto-me melhor sabendo que minha filha está segura na Terra – continuou. – Ela está em boas mãos. Creio que todos os quatorze cavaleiros passarão no teste dessa semana e voltarão ao Santuário e proteger Atena. Sei que ela estará segura. O que está por vir não é agradável. Ora, mas o que eu estou dizendo!

- O que está por vir? – pensou Aiolia. – É melhor eu ficar na minha, não quero causar problemas.

- A companhia dos humanos não é tão desagradável assim. Eles são engraçados. Às vezes me surpreendem com sua maneira de agir e pensar. Deve ser por isso que fico pensando durante horas nesses seres. Os deuses parecem injustos aos olhos dos humanos, mas há um motivo por trás disso tudo. Mesmo assim ainda estou intrigado. Sinto que fiz a escolha certa libertando a alma dos cavaleiros de ouro. Não vou ficar mais pensando nisso. Aliás valeu a pena.

Aiolia ficou sem entender. Zeus parecia ter esquecido que ele estava ali ao lado e começara a falar sozinho. O cavaleiro tentou ficar totalmente em silêncio com medo de o deus descobrir que, sem querer, ele escutara o que Zeus pensava sobre eles.

Não demorou muitos minutos e Zeus levantou-se do trono e saiu da sala.

Aiolia esperou mais um pouco e também saiu. Foi direto para o seu quarto, refletindo.

Depois de um longo banho e uma boa refeição, ele foi para seu quarto, deitou-se e passou a observar o teto.

- O que será que Zeus quis dizer com "o que está por vir não é agradável"? – perguntou-se Aiolia. – Será mais uma guerra para lutarmos? Espero que não seja! Mas e se for? Será q estamos preparados o bastante para lutar nela?

Aiolia continuou a refletir.

- Quando eu voltar ao Santuário a primeira coisa que vou fazer é falar com o senhor Shion e com Mestre Ancião Dohko de Libra sobre isso. Com meu irmão também. Quero dizer, vai ser a terceira coisa q eu vou fazer. Primeiro vou cumprimentar todos meus amigos, estou com tanta saudade. E depois pretendo falar com a Marin.

O leonino sorriu.

- Marin, nem me despedi de você! Mas agora estou tendo uma nova chance. Vou fazer diferente!

A noite caiu rapidamente e Aiolia logo adormeceu, sonhou com Marin.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Música tocada pelos faunos e centauros, dança, muita bebida e comida. O verde da folhas das árvores e da grama parecia brilhar e para completar, o céu estrelado estava maravilhoso.

Milo passou por entre os convidados, todos muito animados. Chegou até a mesa de bebida e pegou uma taça de vinho. Sua primeira da noite.

"Aconselho não beber mais que três taças." A voz do centauro ecoou em sua mente.

O escorpiano foi para um canto da festa e passou a observar os convidados.

Havia um grupo de faunos dançando alegremente perto de um barril de vinho. Eles dançavam e esvaziavam suas canecas e depois voltavam a enchê-las.

Os centauros pareciam estar se divertindo contando piadas um para o outro.

Ninfas dançavam todas juntas, outras faziam par com faunos, centauros e outras criaturas.

O escorpiano jurou ter visto Sileno, que já parecia embebedado.

Enfim encontrou Dioniso no meio de todos fazendo aparecer cachos de uva em uma das mãos e com a outra ia colocando uva por uva nas bocas de duas das ninfas. Elas pareciam muito animadas e o deus também.

Mas onde estava a terceira ninfa? Aquela que havia tropeçado e Milo ajudara.

O cavaleiro começou a procurar em volta pela ninfa. Talvez ela estivesse precisando de ajuda fugindo dos braços de alguém indesejado.

Foi então que ele a viu. Vinha sorridente na direção de Milo. Estava linda, com pequenas flores coloridas em volta dos pulsos e tornozelos e também nos cabelos.

- Boa noite, cavaleiro – ela disse.

- Boa noite. O que houve? Por que não está com Dioniso?

- Queria uma nova companhia. E você, por que está aqui sozinho?

- Estava procurando uma companhia...

- E encontrou? – a ninfa se aproximou.

- Acredito que sim – disse Milo. – Se ela quiser. Você aceita?

- Não poderia recusar. Qual é seu nome cavaleiro?

- Milo. E o seu, bela ninfa?

- Eu sou Alseíde.

- Gostaria de dançar? – perguntou Milo já segurando na cintura da ninfa.

- Adoraria – ela sorriu.

Milo deixou de lado sua taça de vinho, intocada, e levou Alseíde para dançar.

Estava tocando uma música animada e o cavaleiro e a ninfa dançavam animadamente.

Ela então se aproximou e deu um beijo no cavaleiro, que mesmo não esperando tal atitude, retribuiu da mesma maneira.

- O que está achando da festa? – ela perguntou após o beijo.

- Sem dúvida a melhor festa em que já fui – sorriu Milo.

Ele puxou a ninfa para mais um beijo, e como pretendia se divertiu muito na festa.


End file.
